Unreasonable
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: Ethan has a new job which is causing problems for the family. The stress of the job is making life in Paradise difficult. Ethan takes on the care of a teenager as well as a new job. (Recently updated with new chapters added.)
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**A/N I'm updating this story to add more and to edit it better. (Sept. 2012)  
**

**Unreasonable**

_Characters; Ethan 35, Claire 14, Joseph 12, Ben 9, George 8 _

(Based on the TV series Paradise)

_**Background:**__Ethan Cord is an ex gunfighter living in Paradise, Colorado in the late 1800's. Paradise is a mining town. Ethan became the guardian of his sister's four children in August of 1897, after she died of tuberculosis. Ethan's sister, Lucy Cord Carroll was living with her children in St. Louis, Missouri and working as a singer in the theater. Ethan has purchased a small ranch. He is determined to raise the children as young ladies and gentlemen as his sister would want them to be. Although he tries to stop using his gun as a way to make a living, he is called on to help out the local sheriff at times. In June of 1898, Ethan legally adopted his niece and nephews._

Chapter 1

April 1899 Spring Vacation

Stopping the wagon in front of the mercantile, Claire felt the sudden warm breeze blow through her long blonde hair. Her best friend, Emily Anderson waved to her from the steps of the mercantile. "Claire! I was hoping you'd come to town today. We haven't seen each other in so long. What have you been doing during the first week of spring vacation?"

"What I always do, Emily. Clean house, cook, wash clothes, keep track of the boys, _**try**_ to keep Joseph and Uncle Ethan from fussing with each other. Joseph has been so unreasonable lately. He seems bound and determined to get himself in trouble with Uncle Ethan every day! He's housebound for three days right now so, I'm here to do the Saturday shopping by myself."

"Well, I'm glad you could come by yourself. What did Joseph do this time? He's as good as my brothers at getting into trouble. Come to think of it, they're in trouble now too. Did they get Joseph in trouble?"

"No, Joseph got himself in trouble, but he _was_ with Jeff and Jason. Uncle Ethan told him he could go fishing with the twins _after _he finished all of his chores. Joseph went off fishing before he ever did the barn chores. He was supposed to muck out the stalls, put some clean hay in the stalls and bring in fresh water for the horses. Not only that but he didn't get home until after dark."

"Uncle Ethan has a firm rule, 'children must be home by the time it gets dark.' Uncle Ethan was fuming! I really thought Joseph was in for a whipping this time. He didn't get a whipping, but he's housebound for three days. He can't go out of the house except for chores."

"Claire, let's forget about brothers and go do our shopping. I heard that there are new yard goods in. I want to look for material for a new dress! You ought to get some too; you could use a new dress."

"Emily, my dress is just fine! Besides we don't have the money for any new clothes right now. Maybe I can get one after Uncle Ethan gets paid for the latest job."

"What's his new job? Something for the sheriff?"

"Lean close and I'll tell you." Claire whispers "He's been hired as a bounty hunter."

"Who is he…?" Emily starts to ask.

"I don't know." "He won't tell us the name or what the person did. Uncle Ethan gets angry if we ask about this. He almost walloped Ben when he pestered him about it. Uncle Ethan's been in a bad mood lately. I think it's the job that has him upset. I don't ask though! He's being unreasonable lately too!"

**Later that afternoon**

Claire, carrying the box of groceries out the front door bumps into someone. "Oh! Excuse me." Looking up over the box, she sees a young man with light brown hair and green eyes. His eyes are sparkling as he says "Not a problem, Miss. If I had to be run into today, I would want it to be someone as pretty as you. Here, let me carry that box for you."

As he lifts the box out of her hands, Claire answers "Thank you, it was getting very heavy. I'm Claire by the way. That's our wagon over there."

"Nice to meet you Claire. My name's Robert Jordan. Everybody calls me Rob, though. Why are you carrying such a big box by yourself? Don't you have a boyfriend around to do the heavy lifting for you?" he asks as he puts the box in the wagon.

Blushing, Claire answers "No, I don't have a boyfriend just some brothers."

"Where are these brothers and how old are they? They won't come beat me up for talking to their sister will they?"

"Of course not! They're not even in town and they're younger than me." At Rob's questioning look, she adds " George is seven, Ben is eight, and Joseph is twelve. George and Ben's birthdays are coming up so they're almost eight and nine."

"When are their birthdays?" Rob asks

"Ben will be nine on Monday and George turns eight next Thursday. Uncle Ethan is planning to have a party for both of them tomorrow." Seeing the wistful look on Rob's face, Claire asks "Would you like to come?"

Rob looks thoughtful as he asks "What about your parents? Would they want some stranger coming around?"

"Well, my parents are dead. My brothers and I live outside of town on a ranch with our Uncle. He's our Mother's brother. He adopted us last year so he is our parent as well as our Uncle. I don't think he'd mind much. He lets us have friends come over."

"All right, I'd love to come. I haven't ever been to a birthday party before.  
How do you get to the ranch?"

"The party starts at noon tomorrow, take the first left wagon trail after you pass the pond, it's about five minutes from the pond. I'll see you tomorrow." Claire answers with a smile.

**That Night**

" Claire, what's on your mind tonight? You're so quiet." Ethan asks. Seeing Claire jump guiltily he adds "Is there something going on I should know about?"

"Well, Uncle Ethan, I asked someone to the party without asking you first. I walked into this boy at the store and he was so nice about it. We got to talking and he acted like coming to the party was something he really wanted to do so I asked him. Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad, I just need you to be cautious when you speak to strangers. I trust your judgment and if you feel he's a nice person then I will look forward to meeting him. What's the boy's name and how old is he?"

"His name is Rob Jordan and he seems to be about my age. Uncle Ethan, you don't ask a young man his age when you just met him!"

She hears George and Ben start to make kissing noises. Before she can say anything, Ethan says sternly " Boys! You are not to tease your sister about her new friend. Leave her alone." Seeing the mischief still shining in Ben's eyes he adds "I mean what I say! Do you hear me, Ben?"

"Yes Sir." Ben answers.

"Good, now we have an exciting day tomorrow so I want all of you to go to bed early tonight." Seeing the stubborn look on Joseph's face he says "Joseph, that includes you. I'll need your help with the party tomorrow so you need to be rested."

Ethan is surprised when the boy doesn't argue and just walks to his bedroom.

"Good night, son." Ethan calls.

He doesn't receive an answer except for the sound of a door being shut forcefully. Ethan just shakes his head thinking "I need to have a talk with him about his attitude lately. This behavior of his is not acceptable. We'll talk about it after the boy's party."

**The Birthday Party**

The next afternoon, Claire was busy frosting the birthday cakes while Joseph tried to keep track of the party guests and his brothers. Ben and George each had three friends come to the party. As the eight little boys chased each other around the house Joseph sat on the steps complaining to himself.

"_Why do I have to babysit? Uncle Ethan should be watching them. He's the one who let all these screaming kids come. I shouldn't even be here. He's being so unreasonable about my being late the other night, making me stay inside just because I was a little late. He's so irritable lately, I can't do anything without being scolded or punished."_ Just then he notices a horse and rider coming into the yard.

When the young man tied the horse to the corral fence, Joseph walked over to greet him. "Hello, I'm Joseph. Are you here to see my Uncle about something?"

"Hi, Joseph, I'm Rob. No, actually your sister Claire invited me today. She and I met yesterday at the mercantile. She mentioned her young brother's birthday party was today and invited me." Seeing the frown on Joseph's face Rob asks "Am I still invited? If not I can just ride back the way I came."

Before Joseph can answer, the barn door opens. Joseph watches as his Uncle comes across to the corral fence. Joseph thinks _"I hope he sends this boy back where he came from. We don't need him around here."_

"Hello, you must be Rob, Claire's friend. I'm her Uncle, Ethan Cord. I see you've met Joseph."

"Yes sir, we've met." Rob answers glancing at Joseph. "I was just asking Joseph if it was all right for me to be here today." Joseph glared at him behind his Uncle's back.

"What did Joseph tell you?" Ethan asks feeling the tension between the two boys.

"He didn't."

"Well Rob, you are more than welcome to come today. I'm sorry you've been subjected to Joseph's bad manners. He will be using his best manners from now on. Isn't that right Joseph?"

Joseph recognizing the warning in the steely tone of his uncle's voice answers quickly.

"Yes Sir!" Then turning to Rob he says "Claire will be coming out soon. She's inside finishing up the boy's birthday cakes."

"If you'll excuse me boys, I have some more work to do." Ethan says walking off.

"Cakes ?" asks Rob "They get more than one cake?"

Joseph giving him a strange look answers "Yes, they each get to pick out what kind of cake they want. George picked white cake with colored sugar frosting. Ben likes butter yellow cake with chocolate frosting."

"Claire makes each of them a cake because their birthdays are not on the same day. Sometimes we have a small party on each of their birthdays, but this year we didn't. They wanted to have friends come so Uncle Ethan decided to have one big party."

"Your Uncle is very nice to give the little boys a party like this. My Pop never even had a cake for my birthdays. Most of the time he wasn't even home or if he was he never remembered my birthday."

"Does he now?" Joseph asks.

"I'm staying with my Uncle Vernon now so I don't know if my Pop remembers birthdays or not. It seems like I've been with Uncle Vernon more than my Pop since I was little."

"Do you get along with your Uncle Vernon, is he nice to you?"

"Yeah, we get along and he's usually nice. Sometimes he gets too bossy and tries to tell me what I can and can't do. Then we end up arguing."

"I know what that's like. Uncle Ethan is forever on me about manners and chores and schoolwork and everything else. I can't seem to go more than a couple of days without him fussing at me or punishing me for something. I came in late the other day from fishing and he was so mad I thought he was going to whip me! I'm too old to get a whipping!"

Rob smiled at that. "Well Joseph, I'm not so sure about that, I'm fifteen and I still get a whipping if I mess up to badly. Although I haven't had one since I first turned fifteen back around Thanksgiving."

"What did _**you **_do to get a whipping?"

"My uncle caught me in the barn smoking his pipe. When he got through with me the pipe wasn't the only thing on fire. He really set fire to me with that razor strap! I couldn't sit down for a week without hurting."

Joseph realizes how quiet everything is all of a sudden. He hasn't seen or heard the boys in a while.

"Come on Rob, I've got to find the boys before they get into trouble. If they get into something Uncle Ethan will set fire to **my** backside for not watching them."

Walking around the back of the barn they see the nine year olds all looking closely at a gun. "_**BEN! What do you think you're doing?**_" Joseph whispers angrily. Grabbing the gun with one hand, his brother with the other he pulls him away from the other boys.

"We're just looking at it Joseph. You don't have to get so mad and be so rough."

"You think _**I'm **_mad? What do you think _Uncle Ethan_ is going to be when he finds out?" Ben just looks at the ground knowing exactly what his Uncle would say and do.

"I'll tell you since you don't seem to know. He'll be furious with_ you_ for touching that gun when you know the guns are forbidden and with _me_ for not watching you better. You're about to get your first whipping with the razor strap!"

Rob speaks up "Joseph, I know you're right about the boys not touching the gun. Since its Ben's birthday and all, can't you just pretend you never saw anything if they all promise to stay away from guns? Do you really want to tell your Uncle and spoil everyone's good time?"

"No, I don't, but if Uncle Ethan ever found out about this and that I didn't tell him, Ben wouldn't be the only one getting the strap. He'd whip me too!"

Rob walks back over to where Ben's friends are all nervously waiting. "Boys? How many of you would be in for a whipping if your fathers found out you were playing with a gun?"

All three of them raise their hands. Rob smiles at this. "We're not in school, boys. Well then I think we'd all better make a vow of silence here. Don't you?"

One boy asks "What's a vow of silence?"

"It's a promise and if you break it you wind up very sorry. Now Ben, do you and your friends want to make this vow?" The boys all nod their heads. "All right then say this after me I solemnly swear…."

Ben looks horrified. "I can't swear, I'd be in for a whipping for sure!'

Rob grins. "Ok, then say: I solemnly_ promise_ not to tell anyone what happened behind the barn today." The boys all repeat " I solemnly _promise_ not to tell anyone what happened behind the barn today."

"Very good, now let's go see if Claire is ready with those cakes."

The boys all run to the house with Joseph and Rob walking behind them. "Thanks Rob, for helping me out. I didn't know what to do."

"Let's keep that vow of silence Joseph. We don't want to answer any questions."

"Right! Let's get in there before all the cake is gone."


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Fun

**A/N** In going back to revise this story, I decided to edit the chapters because the original was so long. (9/22/2012)

* * *

After they finished their cake and milk, Ethan tells them "Ben, George, I have something to show you outside. Everyone come with me."

They all follow him to the big oak tree in the back of the house. Looking up the boys see a long wooden platform with walls, a roof, and an opening covered with a piece of oilcloth. There is a ladder attached to the bottom of the platform.

"It's a secret hideout !" yells Ben

"It's a house in a tree." yells George at the same time.

"It's whatever you want to call it boys. Happy Birthday Ben. Happy Birthday George." Ethan tells them. "Go on up."

As their friends watch, Ben and George climb into the treehouse.

"Gosh, Mr. Cord, I wish you would show my Pa how to make one of these." Kenny says.

"Me too!" the rest of the little boys say.

" If your Pa's want to know, I'll be more than happy to tell them. Right now, though it's your turn to go up in the treehouse."

"Ben?" he calls.

"Yes, Uncle Ethan?"

"Come on back down so we can let George's friends go up." Ben frowns and shakes his head at this news.

"_**Ben!**_" Ethan says, a warning in his voice.

"Yes sir, I'm coming." When he gets close to the ground Ethan swings him off the ladder to the ground and swats his backside playfully. "Good of you to mind me, you scamp!" Ben giggles and goes over to be with his friends.

After a few minutes, Ethan calls "George, you and the others come on down. It's Ben's turn to take his friends up." The four eight year olds climb down slowly.

"That's kind of high up Mr. Cord."

"Yes Luke, I guess it is high to you. It's very safe as long as you stay off that railing and watch your step coming down."

After all of the children had a turn to see the new treehouse, Ethan called them all together. "Boys, I'm very glad you all like the treehouse. All of you are welcome to play in it when you come visit. There are rules though. No one is to climb past the treehouse, no climbing on any of the treehouse including the railing, and no more than four boys at a time can be in the treehouse. If you break any of these rules you will be forbidden to play in the treehouse. Do you all understand these rules?"

"Yes, Mr. Cord Yes sir!" He hears.

"Very Good. Ben you and your friends can go back up for an hour. When you come down it will be George's turn. Here, take this pocket watch and check the time. In an hour come down. George, you and your friends can play on the new swing I hung from the other oak tree."

* * *

Watching as the children run to play on the new swing and to the treehouse, Rob clears his throat and asks "Mr. Cord?"

"Yes, Rob? Something on your mind, son?"

"Would it be all right with you if Claire and I sat over on the porch and talked for a little while? I won't go inside or anything."

"That would be fine with me. Claire makes excellent raspberry swizzle, ask her to get you some." As Rob and Claire walk off, Ethan sees Joseph start to follow them.

"Joseph" he calls quietly

"Sir?" Joseph asks puzzled.

"You stay here with me and let your sister have time with her company."

"Aww! Come on Uncle Ethan! I like Rob and I want to talk to him too." Joseph argues.

"Maybe so, but you're** not** talking to him right now." Ethan answers firmly.

"_Why do you have to be so unreasonable? __**Every time**__ I want to do something besides chores and babysitting__** you**__ won't let me! Right now, I'm going to go visit with my new friend and __**you can't stop me**__!"_ Joseph yells stomping his foot.

Ethan reaches out, takes hold of Joseph's arm "Let's go have a talk in the barn." He says firmly walking the boy to the barn doors.

* * *

Inside the barn Ethan leads Joseph to the hay bales stacked two on top of each other.

"You're not going to talk to me in that disrespectful way, Joseph. When I tell you to do something, you are to do it! I don't like this new behavior you've been showing lately. It's going to stop right NOW! Bend over those bales, Joseph!"

"Please! I'm sorry I was disrespectful, I didn't mean it! I'll behave and I'm sorry!" Joseph says as he sees his Uncle taking off his belt.

"Joseph, you know better than to talk to _anyone _in that disrespectful tone I just heard. You seem to have forgotten how you are to behave lately. Arguing, being disrespectful, breaking rules, all of that is why you are in this trouble! If your behavior does not change you will find yourself in this position again! After we are finished here you are to go to your room for the rest of the day. I really don't think you'll feel up to socializing."

With that said, Ethan bends Joseph over the hay bales. Folding his belt in half he delivers two hard whacks to the seat of Joseph's pants.

" Owwww! Please stop, that burns!" Joseph says trying not to cry.

He doesn't hear an answer, he just feels another lick to his backside. After six licks Joseph hears "Joseph, when you are ready, go inside and stay. You are not to leave your room or talk to anyone until I tell you differently. I expect better behavior from you from now on. If not we can come back and have another "talk" in the barn. If you need another "talk" any time soon, I will add two more licks."

"Yes sir. I won't be needing any more talks. I'm going to behave now, sir." Joseph answers wiping tears from his face. He looks so upset, Ethan pulls him into a hug.

"I love you, son. If I didn't I wouldn't care about how you behave. It's because I care that I punish you."

"Uncle Ethan?"

"Yes Joseph?"

"Do you think you could possibly show me you care about me in a _different _way next time I mess up badly ?"

"Don't count on it Joseph" Ethan answers firmly but grins when the boy can't see him.

* * *

Joseph walks slowly to the house. As he passes the porch he hears Rob call out

"Lay on your stomach for a while, it'll be easier.

"Thanks Rob." He answers. Joseph feels his face get red knowing Rob heard his tantrum and somehow knows what went on in the barn.

As he lies in bed, he can hear Claire and Rob talking on the porch.

"So Claire, how long have you lived here with your Uncle?"

"It's going to be two years in August. We lived in St. Louis before that."

"Your uncle must love you a lot to take in four kids when he's all alone."

"We had no one else to go to, both of our parents are dead." Claire tells him.

"Still, it must have been hard on your uncle to take in so many young kids. How old were all of you then?" Rob asks.

"I was almost thirteen, Joseph was ten, Ben was almost seven and George was going on six."

"Claire, who took care of all of you while your uncle worked the ranch? he is a rancher right?"

"Yes, most of the time he is. He does other jobs at times too. We looked after ourselves mostly. Joseph and I watched the boys."

"Did your uncle do the cooking too?"

"Yes Rob, when we first came he had too."

"We were all talking about those early days just last night. It wasn't easy to adjust from city living to living on a ranch. There was a lot we didn't know. At first, I didn't know how to cook much other than eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I was really good on pancakes."

Hearing this Joseph can't resist teasing her. "Tell him about how good you were at making biscuits Claire. Maybe you can tell him about the first time you tried to fry chicken!" Joseph snickers loudly at the memories.

"Joseph, _HUSH _!"

"Rob, her biscuits are really good now but you should have tried one back then. You'd wind up breaking out a tooth they were so hard! The chicken story is hilarious, remind me to tell you sometime if she doesn't!"

"**Hush up** **Joseph**!_ You're not even supposed to be talking when you are in your room being punished_! Do you _want_ me to go get Uncle Ethan?" Claire threatens embarrassed by her brother's teasing.

"**_No_**, _I sure don't_ ! "**Please** **don't**, Claire. I _won't _say any more about your cooking. I swear it!"

Intrigued by all of this back and forth, Rob asks Claire " What happens if you go get your uncle?"

"He'll come in here and whip me again!" Joseph answers. "Only this time I won't get to keep my pants on! I'm not supposed to talk when I'm being punished like this."

Rob answers "Well you'd better hush because he's walking this way now."

* * *

Ethan walks up and asks "Are you enjoying your talk with each other?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Cord. Claire is telling me all about when they first came to live with you. That must have been hard for you sir, to take in four young children like that."

"We all had to make adjustments and learn how to live together. We managed though. Claire is an amazing young lady, Rob. She is only fourteen but she keeps this house running as well as any woman can. She and Joseph helped me quite a bit at first. They knew more about taking care of Ben and George than I did at that time. We've come a long way in two years."

"Well, I enjoyed meeting you Rob, I hope you'll come around again."

Recognizing this as Ethan's way of saying it was time for him to leave, he answers "Yes, Sir, if you don't mind I would enjoy coming back to visit again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow would be fine. Why don't you plan to come for lunch? After lunch you and Claire could take a walk together."

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then Claire."

"Good Night Rob." She answers.

"Claire, I'm taking the boy's friends home now. Would you get Ben and George inside and tell them to get ready for bed?"

"Yes sir. What about supper? I fixed chicken with dumplings. Do you want them to get ready for bed before supper or after?"

"Well, maybe we'd better see if they want any supper first. The last time I looked they were both looking very sleepy." Ethan answers.

"Too much excitement does that to them. Remember how George fell asleep on top of his Christmas dinner?" Claire asks smiling.

"Yes, we had to wash his hair to get the potatoes out of it. He didn't even wake up when I poured water on his head! That was one tired little boy!"

"I'll be back in a little while." Ethan says walking to the side door.

"Yes sir. We'll have supper when you get back."

* * *

**Later that evening**

"Are Ben and George asleep?" Ethan asks, back from taking the guests home and noticing how quiet it is in the house.

"Yes sir, they were too tired to eat so I just helped them get ready for bed. They're all full of cake anyway. I didn't even hear one complaint about going to bed either!" Claire tells him.

"Where is Joseph?"

"He's still outside somewhere. He left right after you told him to start the chores. I think he's in the barn."

Ethan says "I'll go look for him if you'll fix me a plate of that great smelling supper."

Walking into the barn he sees Joseph huddled up on the lower hay loft.

"Joseph?"

"Sir?"

"Why are you sitting out here when you should be inside getting ready for supper?"

"I am just thinking, Uncle Ethan. I needed a quiet place to think."

"Care to tell me what's bothering you so, Joseph? It might help to talk about it."

"How did you know something is bothering me?" Joseph asks surprised.

"I can always tell, because you get very still and very quiet. Now come on, tell me what it is. Have you done something wrong and you're worried about telling me? If that's it just go on and tell me. We'll handle it and you'll have it all over with."

Joseph gapes at him thinking "Oh No! He knows about the boys playing with the gun!" When his uncle doesn't say anything else, he relaxes a little. _Maybe he doesn't know about that._

"I was just thinking about Claire. She likes Rob a lot. I like him too, he seems very nice. I'd like to have him for a friend. I somehow get the idea he doesn't want to be friends with me."

"Joseph, look at me." When he has the boy's attention he continues. "Rob is quite a bit older than you. He is interested in different things than you are."

"Yes, but we could still be friends. He's not that much older, only three years."

"Think about it this way, Joseph. Do you want to have Ben around when you are with Jason or Jeff?"

"No sir! He's too young to do the things we like to do. He's a pest."

"_Joseph_!" Ethan scolds him. "Don't call your brother names. There are three years between you and Ben, the same as between you and Rob."

"Sorry about calling him a pest, but he gets in the way sometimes. What does it matter how many years apart me and Rob are?"

'Well son, I'm sorry to tell you this but that's exactly the way Rob will feel if you hang around when he's with Claire. He'll likely think you are being a pest. There is quite a bit of difference in the ages of twelve and fifteen. Your sister is growing up and wants to be alone with her friends and yes that includes boys too. I will be letting you go along at times when they are together but most of the time we're going to give them time alone. I trust Claire to know how to handle herself around a young man. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Maybe some, Uncle Ethan. You know what, I wish Claire didn't want to grow up into a young lady. I want her to still be my friend."

"Joseph, I don't think you need to worry about that." Ethan says giving the boy's leg a squeeze. "Claire will always be your friend and better yet she'll always be your big sister too. Having a big sister is a wonderful thing. Your Mama was a great big sister to me.

"Now, let's go get some supper! The boys are asleep so you won't have those little brothers of yours to be a 'pest 'to you tonight. It'll just be you, me and your big sister."

"What's for supper, Uncle Ethan?"

Remembering their talk of the early days of ranch life when Claire didn't know about plucking the chicken before trying to cook it, he says grinning, "I believe Claire saved some chicken with feathers on it for you."

"UNCLE ETHAN!" Joseph yells. "You are not funny at all! That's disgusting!"

Ethan grabs him, lifting him off the hay loft he pretends to turn Joseph over his knee.

Joseph thinks "No, not again! My backside still hurts from earlier today."

Expecting to feel his Uncle's hard hand he's surprised when he feels his uncle tickling him instead. "Not funny am I? Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry!" Joseph giggles. "All right! Oh, Stop!" trying to wiggle away he says " All right, I'll admit it! You are funny! Stop, Please! I can't take it anymore."

Finally letting the boy up, Ethan says "Come on Joseph. Our supper is getting cold."

"I really don't think cold chicken with feathers sounds so appetizing!" Joseph giggles

"How about chicken with dumplings instead? Ethan asks.

"Much better! Come on Uncle Ethan, I'll race you inside." Ethan just smiles as he watches him run off.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting To Know You

(mention of child abuse)

* * *

**The ranch, lunch with Rob**

"Claire, that chicken was delicious!" Rob exclaims

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it It's one of Uncle Ethan's favorite meals."

Ben says "I remember the first time he asked Claire to make it. He came in carrying the bird with the feathers still on it and handed it to her. She didn't know what to do with it."

Rob asks "You'd never cooked chicken before?"

"Yes, but in the city we just went to the butcher shop and bought meat already prepared. I didn't know what to do to get the feathers off! The first time I tried to cook it with the feathers still on. Uncle Ethan had to show us how to get the feathers off by boiling it first."

"He made me pluck that chicken for Claire. I hated every single one of those feathers! It seemed like the more I pulled out the more there were!" Joseph tells Rob.

"I finally cooked it, but neither Joseph nor I ate any of that chicken that night."

"Actually I didn't eat chicken for several weeks after that!" Joseph says.

Laughing, Rob asks "How about you, Ben? Did you eat some chicken that night?"

George pipes up "Ben eats anything that doesn't crawl off of his plate first! He probably would've eaten the feathers too. He's kind of like a pig in that way!"

"_GEORGE_!" Ethan says sternly, frowning at him.

"UM, sorry?" George says seeing the look in his Uncle's eyes that means he's in trouble.

"That was a very rude thing to say. Apologize to your brother and everyone else George." Ethan uses a quiet tone but George knows he had better obey instantly.

"I am very sorry for being rude, please forgive me everyone." He says quickly "I'm sorry for what I said, Ben" Finished with his apology he glances at his Uncle tearfully waiting to see if he's about to be punished.

"Thank you for the good apology George. Now finish up your supper so we can get the dishes soaking before we get out the dessert." Ethan says, letting the boy know he's forgiven.

Trying to change the subject, Rob speaks up. "Claire, I'll be happy to help you wash up the dishes. I'm used to doing it at home."

"Thank you Rob, but that's the boy's responsibility. Claire does all the cooking so I insist they do the cleaning up." Ethan tells him.

"You and Claire go ahead and take your walk. We'll have dessert in an hour when you two get back."

* * *

**The walk**

"You know Claire, I really like the way your Uncle lets me know what he expects without just coming out and giving me orders."

"What do you mean, Rob?"

"Well, like back at the house, when he said we'd have dessert in an hour when we got back. That was his way of letting me know he expected me to bring you home in an hour."

"Yes, I guess you're right. He is usually pretty straight forward about letting us know exactly what he expects from us. That way when we cross that line, we know to expect to be in trouble."

"The way George just knew he had messed up, this afternoon?"

"Yes, Uncle Ethan has stressed good manners at all times. It doesn't matter to him if it's just us or a whole group of people. He tells us that _his_ children are always going to be polite and well-mannered to everyone. George knew what he said was NOT good manners. He knew he was in trouble the minute he said it."

"If I hadn't been here, would he have been punished? Even walloped maybe?"

"No, it doesn't make any difference whether or not we have company. If Uncle Ethan feels we need to be punished, he usually takes care of it then. You saw how he handled Joseph's disrespectful behavior at the boy's party. He doesn't wait until everyone has left, he deals with you right then. I think that's pretty good. That way you don't have to wait around and worry about what might be about to happen to you." Claire tells him smiling.

"My Uncle's a lot like that too. If I do something wrong I hear about it right then. He isn't going to wait around before he deals with me. Sometimes I think it might be better if he did. To let his temper cool down just a bit! Claire, have you ever even been in trouble with your uncle? I can't see you doing anything to ever be in trouble for."

"Rob, you've only known me one day! How do you know what I'm really like?"

"I just know. Come on, tell me. Have you ever been in trouble? I'll tell you about me too."

"I was one time." At Rob's questioning look she tells him "It was right before Thanksgiving year before last. Joseph and I went to town to buy groceries to last for a few weeks. Uncle Ethan wanted to stock up in case of snowstorms. That day was cold and there were snow clouds all around. Uncle Ethan told us to go straight to the store, load up the wagon and come straight back home. He said we were both to stay at the store and get the supplies as quickly as we could.

"I went on in when we got there, and was quickly getting what he'd sent us to get. I looked around and Joseph was gone. He'd left me alone to fill the grocery order and load the wagon. I was angry because he did this a lot. He still does. He'll run off to visit friends and leave me to do everything. Anyway, after everything was loaded, I went home."

"Well, why did _you_ get in trouble? He told you to get groceries and come back and you did. It seems like Joseph should have been the one who got in trouble to me!"

"Yes I did what he told me, but he **didn**'t tell me to leave Joseph stranded in town with a snowstorm coming!"

"Was your uncle really angry with you? What about with Joseph? What did he do?" Rob asks concerned.

"He was pretty mad, especially after I told him Joseph had gone off somewhere and left me. He sent me to our room and went back to town for Joseph."

"When they got back, he took us both out to the barn and walloped us. He has a very hard hand and I felt every single one of those ten licks. That's the only time he's ever spanked me. My Papa used to do it with a wooden spoon when I was real little though!"

Joseph told me later, that if I hadn't been in trouble too, Uncle Ethan probably would have given him a whipping. with his belt. He said Uncle Ethan had been really mad with him for not helping me and running off the way he did! He told me Uncle Ethan said if he ever did it again he would use the belt on his backside!

At that time he hadn't whipped any of the boys. He'd only used his hand and one time a flat piece of wood. He had to threaten to use his belt a couple of times, Joseph and the boys were kind of wild back then. There were a lot of new things here and they had trouble following the rules Uncle Ethan made for their safety. They had a really hard time not playing with the wild horses."

"So he's never whipped you then?" Rob asks.

"Uncle Ethan doesn't seem to believe in using anything but his hand on girls. I'm glad of that or he probably would have whipped us both that day."i haven't seen him that mad in a long time. I know now that we were very lucky that day." Claire answers.

"Well, my uncle believes in whippings too. He caught me smoking his pipe in the barn and he whipped me with his razor strap. When Uncle Vernon got through the pipe wasn't the only thing on fire. That was six months ago and I haven't even wanted to _SEE,_ much less_ touch_, tobacco since then! I also haven't wanted to do _anything __to_ make him upset with me since that last session in the barn! I had to eat standing up for two days after that session, it hurt to much to sit down!"

"How long have you lived with your Uncle Vernon?" Claire asks.

"I moved in permanently when I was ten but I stayed with him a lot before that. My Mother died when I was three so every time my Pop had some kind of work to do he would drop me off at his brother's place. Sometimes it was six or eight months before I would see my Pop again. So to me Uncle Vernon is more my father than my Uncle. He's the one who has raised me and looked after me the way a parent should."

"Why doesn't he just adopt you? Uncle Ethan adopted us in Colorado Springs last year. He's our father by law now."

"Well, it takes money Claire and we don't have that kind of money."

"I've noticed George calls your Uncle "Papa" but none of the rest of you do. Does it bother you that George calls him Papa?"

"No, George doesn't remember our father so he wants to have someone to call Papa. To the rest of us, "Papa" is not a nice thing to call someone. Our father was a mean drunk who beat his kids and his wife. Remember what I told you about him using that spoon to spank me? We were afraid of him."

"He BEAT you? Not me, but he did Joseph and Ben. Once when Joseph was seven he whipped him so bad he had blisters on his bottom. Joseph had accidentally knocked over Papa's glass of whiskey. Another time he whipped Ben with his belt for wetting the bed. Ben was four at the time. He would use his fists on Mama."

"He whipped a _four-year old_ with a belt?!"Rob asks shocked.

"Yes, and Ben still remembers it too. He left us and never came back when Ben was five. George was just turning four when he left us so he doesn't remember any of this."

"Does your Uncle Ethan know about how your father treated you?" Rob asks.

"Yes, Joseph and I decided to tell him soon after we moved in with him. At the time we were afraid we would have to go back to live with our Father if he ever showed up. We found out when Uncle Ethan applied to adopt us, that our father was shot and killed on a riverboat for cheating at cards. It happened three years ago. There's nothing anyone can do about how he treated us anyway."

"Claire, I don't know your Uncle very well yet, but I think it's a good thing your father is already dead. If he wasn't, when your Uncle heard about how he treated his kids, I think he would have hunted him down and killed him!"

"Yes, I think so too. From what Uncle Ethan has said, he and my father didn't get along at all. They only met two times! Uncle Ethan let slip once that he despised my father for being a gambler and not being able to control his temper."

"Before we moved here to Paradise, we had only met Uncle Ethan once. I was six, Joseph was four and Ben was just a baby. He came to see us one time in St. Louis. I remember how nice it felt when Uncle Ethan would hold me on his lap and let me lean up against him. Papa never let me sit on his lap or hugged me. Uncle Ethan always made me feel safe when he held me. He stayed with us for a week and I cried when he left. Papa walloped me with the spoon for crying. I'm so glad we get to live with Uncle Ethan and not our Papa."

"Claire?" "Hmm?" She realizes she has been crying and that Rob is now holding her with his arms around her.

"It's been almost an hour since we left your house. We need to start back or we'll be late. I don't want to do anything to make your Uncle upset with me."

"You're right we need to start back. Rob?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for listening and for the hug. It felt really nice."

"You're welcome Claire. I'll be happy to listen and to give you a hug anytime. But, let's don't tell your uncle I held you. I don't think he'd like that too much. Ok?"

"That's fine with me! I don't want Uncle Ethan upset with me either."

"Claire? Do you think your uncle would let you come to my house for lunch?" Rob asks hopefully.

"He wouldn't let me come by myself. He'd make Joseph go along too."

"Do you mind if I ask him if you can come?"

"No, I'd like to go and to meet your Uncle Vernon."

* * *

Back at the house they are all sitting around the table enjoying dessert.

"Claire, you make the best pie I have ever tasted." Rob says as he sees Ben and George roll their eyes.

"Lucky for them their Uncle didn't see that." He thinks.

"Thank you Rob."

"Mr. Cord, may I ask you something?" Rob asks anxiously.

"Rob, I think it's a little too soon to be asking if you can marry Claire." Ethan teases laughing.

"_**Uncle Ethan**_! That is **not** funny!" Claire hisses at him on the verge of tears from embarrassment.

"You are right, Claire. I apologize Rob. Claire, I was only teasing. I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"What was your question Rob?"

"May I come get Claire on Wednesday for lunch at my house? I'd like her to meet my Uncle Vernon. I'd take good care of her and have her back when you say."

Claire thinks, _What am I, a little girl? I don't need taking care of!_

Ethan says "Well, Rob, Claire is pretty good at taking care of herself. However I would feel better if you would allow Joseph to go along too. Would that be acceptable to you?"

"Yes sir, I would like to have Joseph along too." He says looking at Claire.

"Uncle Ethan,_ please _let me go by myself. I don't want Joseph to go everywhere I go. I'm almost fifteen, I can go by myself."

"Claire, either you allow Joseph to go with you or _you do not go__**! **_Am I clear about this?" His voice sounding very firm.

"Yes Sir." Claire answers thinking, _I'd better not argue any more, he's getting angry._

"Now, do you want to go to have lunch with Rob?" Ethan asks her quietly.

"Yes sir, I would like to go."

"Then Joseph will be going along." "That's all there is to it." Ethan tells her.

"Rob, they will be ready on Wednesday at 11:45. Does that give you enough time to get to your house?"

"Yes sir, that will be just fine. Thank you sir, for letting them come. Claire, I'll see you Wednesday."

"Bye, Rob. I enjoyed walking and talking with you. I'll see you Wednesday." Claire answers quietly as he walks by her to the door.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bounty Hunter

**{****If**** you don't already know, I'm re editing this story. 9/2012}**

**Unreasonable **

**Chapter****3 **

**Wednesday, Lunch at Rob's**

Wednesday morning seemed to drag by for Claire. It seemed it would never be 11:45. She had fixed her hair three times and changed dresses twice.

"Claire! Come on it's 11:30 and Rob will be here soon. You've got to decide on what you want to wear or I'm going to tell him to leave without you." Joseph complains.

"Joseph! Leave your sister alone. She'll be ready on time." Claire hears her Uncle say.

Finally Claire decides on the light blue dress with small white stripes and slips it on. She pulls her hair up on each side and ties it in the back with a light blue ribbon.

Looking at herself in her hand mirror she thinks, _I wish Uncle Ethan would let me wear a little makeup. I don't think a little light blush and lipstick would be so bad. Emily is my age and her Pa lets her._

"Claire! He just pulled up in the yard!" Joseph calls "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready Joseph. Why are you in such a hurry today?" She asks coming out into the front room.

"Wow!" George says "You look very nice Claire!"

"You do look very nice Claire, I really like that dress." Uncle Ethan tells her. "Now both of you enjoy yourselves and Joseph, remember your manners. I'll expect you both home by 4:00 so we can get the evening chores done before supper."

Just then Rob comes to the door. "Good afternoon Mr. Cord. Hi Ben. Hi, George. Are you ready Claire and Joseph?"

"Hello Rob." The boys say.

"We're both ready." Joseph answers.

* * *

**Rob's House**

When they pull up to Rob's house Claire immediately notices how old the house looks. It has a sagging porch and the steps are broken in places. Joseph looks at her thinking, _This isn't what she was expecting to see. Me either really. I hope the inside looks better than out here. This place is in bad shape._

Rob says "I'm sorry the place looks so shabby. We had a bad windstorm last month and it blew the post off the side of the porch. The steps caved in then too. Uncle Vernon and I haven't gotten around to fixing it back up yet. Let me go put up the horses while you wait here at the corral. I'll be right back and we'll go inside."

As soon as he goes into the barn Joseph turns to Claire. "Uncle Ethan would _never_ let me go a month without fixing something that was broken! I'd have to fix it before I could go anywhere. Rob sure is lucky !"

"Maybe he is, Joseph. I'm anxious to meet his uncle. Do I look all right?"

"You look very nice Claire. You're very pretty even if you are my sister!" Claire gives him a light punch on the arm. "Behave yourself today Joseph. I don't want to be embarrassed by my brother's behavior."

"Why does everybody keep telling me to mind my manners and behave? What do you think I'm going to do, blow milk out my nose?!" Joseph complains.

"You do that or anything else to show bad manners and I'll see to it that Uncle Ethan warms your backside for you! You hear me?!"

"Yes Mother!" answers Joseph. Claire glares at him.

Rob coming back hears the last part of their conversation. "Is she being a bossy older sister Joseph?" He asks. "Yes, she's at it again. She keeps reminding me of my manners as if I was five or something!"

Rob grins at him saying "Come on, let's go in. Uncle Vernon said he would have lunch all ready when we got here."

Walking into the house Joseph and Claire are surprised at how nice it looks. The house is clean and the furniture is old but well kept. Rob's house has the same type of furniture their house has. Mostly wooden chairs and benches with one long chair with cushions on it.

Rob leads them into a small room off the main room. "Claire, Joseph, this is our dining room and this crusty old creature is my Uncle Vernon." He says as a slightly gray haired man walks into the room.

"Welcome to our home. Don't mind the boy, he's a bit put out with me just now. Mind your manners Robert and introduce your guests!" he scolds Rob sternly.

Joseph has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Claire reaches over and pinches him on the back of his leg. "Behave!" She whispers.  
Claire turns back around to see Rob's Uncle Vernon grinning at her. He winks at her.

"You keep that boy on the straight and narrow don't you missy?"

"I try, sir." She answers.

Rob says "Uncle Vernon, this is Claire Carroll Cord and this is her brother Joseph. Claire, Joseph, this is my uncle, Vernon Jordan."

Joseph says "I'm pleased to meet you sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Rob's told me a little about you." Claire tells him.

"No use calling me sir all the time. Just call me Uncle Vernon, children."

"Now Robert, you take Joseph out and get us some more firewood, while Claire and I dish up the lunch. Mind you boys don't dilly dally around out there. I don't want to have to come out there and spank you for messing around. Lunch is ready and it won't stay hot long!" Vernon says to the boys.

"Yes, Sir." Joseph answers wondering why the man would threaten to spank him when they just met.

Rob says "Geez Uncle Vernon, we're not three! We know how to get wood and come back without you telling us not to mess around and threaten us with a spanking!."

At the woodpile Joseph says "Rob, does he allow you to talk to him like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were answering back to him and being what my Uncle calls disrespectful. If I said something like that to Uncle Ethan, he would take me out to the barn and give me a whipping!"

"What did I say?"

"When you said that about not being three and us knowing how to get the wood."

"Oh that. Well he doesn't mind if I talk like that, he knows I'm just teasing him. He was teasing us too when he said that he wouldn't want to come out here and spank us. He loves to tease in that way. He wasn't serious. He never sounds like that when he's serious."

"What did he mean when he said you were "put out with him"?

"He means I'm mad at him right now." Rob tells him.

"Why are you mad at him?"

"Don't tell Claire, Ok?"

"I won't, Rob. I promise!"

"I'm mad at him for giving me a whipping when I got back from your place Monday."

"Why did he whip you? What did you do?" Joseph asks amazed that Rob is telling him this.

"I didn't tell him I was going to your place for lunch. Then I didn't get home before dark because I stopped by the pond. I'm always supposed to tell him where I'm going to be and then be home by dark. I meant to tell him, I just forgot to. He was worried about me and then angry with me." Rob answers looking dejected.

"Uncle Ethan has the same rule. He has to know where we are and who we're with all the time. Sometimes I get tired of that. Did you Uncle use the strap again?" Joseph asks.

"No just his belt this time. He gave me ten hard licks though! I'm still a bit sore back there. Come on let's get this wood in before he decides I need another lesson with the belt for not minding him."

"I thought you said he was teasing us." Joseph says worried now.

"He was teasing YOU, but serious with me. He meant for me to hurry us up with the wood. Let's get it inside." Rob says as he gathers four logs in his arms.

* * *

**That night at the ranch**

"What was Rob's uncle like Joseph?" Ben asks

"He seemed nice enough. He has a strange way of teasing that makes you think he means it. He's a lot older than I expected. In a way he kind of made me think of an old sea captain from one of our storybooks. Did he make you think of that Claire?"

"I think he's just a lonely old man who needs more company than just Rob."

"Ben, you know what I found out?" Joseph asks his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What?"

"Rob's uncle _bosses_ him around too. He treats him just like Uncle Ethan treats us. You know, always telling us what to do and what not to do." Joseph says giving his Uncle a big grin.

"That's what parents are for, Joseph. It's our main focus in life, to boss around the children. With that being said, it's time for all people younger than ten to go to bed." Ethan says winking at Joseph.

"Why do Joseph and Claire get to stay up later than we do tonight?" Ben asks

"Because I decided they could, Ben. Now mind me and go to bed." Ethan says giving him a warning look not to argue any longer.

"Yes sir. Good night Claire, Good Night Joseph, Good Night Uncle Ethan."

"Night Ben, now scram! You've stalled long enough!" Ethan says giving him a swat on the backside.

"Yes Sir!" Ben giggles running off to his room.

* * *

"Claire, Joseph let's take a walk to the barn. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Looking at Claire, Joseph thinks, _What did we do wrong? Are we in trouble?_

Claire looks back and answers by thinking _I don't think so. I don't know for sure though. _

Ethan says as he lights the lanterns in the barn, "Both of you come sit on the hay bale over here."

As he sits down Joseph asks his voice shaking "What did we do wrong Uncle Ethan? We were back before four o'clock today. We were well behaved the whole time too. I promise!"

Ethan, hearing the shaking in Joseph's voice, and seeing that he's trying hard not to cry asks "Joseph, why do you think I brought you out here to punish you for something?"

"Because Sir, you said you wanted to have _a talk in the barn_. The last time you said that you brought me in here and whipped me."

"Yes, I guess I did use those words then. Well just relax Joseph and you too Claire, we're not here to punish anyone. I just wanted to talk with you where the boys couldn't possibly overhear." Ethan looks at his two older children wishing he didn't have to share this with them. He feels they need to know so he explains.

"The job I've taken with Sheriff Kincaid is that of a Bounty Hunter. In the next few weeks, I'm going to have to be gone more than I'm here. We've had a tip that the man I'm seeking will be coming through this area sometime in the next two weeks. So for that period of time, all of you children are to _**stay on the ranch**_. That means no visiting friends, school, or trips to town. I will take the wagon to town tomorrow and stock up on groceries and anything else we might need." Seeing the surprised looks on the children's faces he continues.

"What I expect from the two of you is to keep not only yourselves but Ben and George here **at all times.** The man I'm after is a dangerous criminal and I _do not_ want to risk anyone of you getting hurt. No one in town will tell anyone where we live."

"_Do I make myself perfectly clear?_ Do you have any questions?"

Ethan sees both Joseph and Claire just sitting looking at him. **"**_**Do you understand that you will not be leaving this yard for the next two weeks or until I tell you differently ! "**_ he asks his voice sounds different than either of them has ever heard. It's deeper and much more stern.

"Yes sir." They both answer Ethan sees them exchange a look.

"I want you to know that if you disobey me on this, I will be bringing you in here for a sound thrashing! Joseph, that means the razor strap for you and the boys. Claire, I will take my belt to your backside if I hear of you disobeying me." his voice sounds deadly.

"**DO ****YOU ****UNDERSTAND ****ME**? ANSWER ME! Ethan says loudly when the children just gape at him.

Claire gasps but says "Yes Sir, I understand."

Joseph gulps before he too says " Yes sir, I understand sir. I'll make sure the boys stay here too."

Ethan says "I will be telling the boys about the new rule. However, I'm not going to tell them about the fact that I'm hunting a man. I'll put it to them differently. Now both of you inside, and get ready for bed. We won't talk about this again tonight."


	5. Chapter 5 A New Beginning

**A/N Unreasonable Ch. 4 (formerly known as chapter 3 the long version!) 9-22-12**

**The train depot (one week later)**

Standing in the shadows of the train depot, Ethan sees Rob approach the train that just pulled in. As a tall thin man with long stringy hair gets off, he sees Rob greet the man with a handshake. Ethan recognizes the older man as Ted Daniels, the man he has been hired to bring to justice.

"I can't believe young Rob is hanging around a known criminal ! I just wonder how they know each other."

Stepping out of the shadows with his gun drawn, cocked and pointed, he says "HOLD it Daniels! You're under arrest for train robbing!"

Ethan sees Rob flinch and jump in front of the other man.

"Mr Cord, this isn't who you're looking for! This is my father! His name is Will Jordan! Please , put the gun away!"

"Rob, this man is wanted for robbing six trains. He is wanted for robbing two stagecoaches also. How is it that you are associated with someone who is a criminal? Does your Uncle know about this?" Ethan asks sternly.

"Mr. Cord, this man is no criminal. You have him confused with someone else! As I told you already, he's my father. He's just come back from looking for gold in California. He's here to visit with me."

Looking at the older man, Ethan says "We'll discuss this again Daniels, when you don't have to have a boy to protect you. As for you young man, STAY AWAY from my children from now on. You come around my niece again, and I may just have to shoot you!"

Rob gasps "You don't really mean that!"

"Don't test me, Boy! I always mean what I say !"

* * *

**The ranch later that night. **

Claire is awakened by a tapping sound at her bedroom window. Lighting the lamp, she goes to the window to see what's making that sound. "Rob!" she whispers in surprise.

Seeing him motion for her to open the window she pushes it up. "Rob, it's the middle of the night! What are you doing here?" She whispers.

"Claire, can you come out here? There's something I have to tell you. I don't want to tell you through the window."

"OK, Just a minute." Closing the window she blows out the lamp. After putting on her slippers and wrapper, she goes outside.

"All right, I'm here. Now what is it?"

"Remember when I said my Father was coming to visit? Well he came today. We got a telegram saying he would be on the train."

"Claire, your Uncle came to the train station today. He was dressed like a gunfighter and he drew his gun on my father. He called him by some other name and said he was arresting him for robbing trains and stages! When I tried to talk to him and explain that this was my father, he got mad and threatened to shoot me."

"Rob, Uncle Ethan would never talk like that! He doesn't go around shooting people!"

"Claire, he said if I came around his niece he would shoot me!" Rob insists clearly upset.

Just then, they both hear "That's exactly what I said Boy! Now**, GET AWAY FROM** **HER!** G_O ON_, _Go Home_! Remember this boy! _**I DO NOT WANT YOU AROUND HERE ANY MORE! Claire! Get yourself inside NOW! "**_

Claire thinks _I've never heard him sound that angry or hateful before. What is wrong with him?"_

Ethan follows her inside. When Claire starts to say something he interrupts "_**Go to bed, Claire. **__We'll talk about this tomorrow_."

"Uncle Ethan, _why_ are you acting like this? Why are you being so _unreasonable_? Besides that, what are you doing here? Didn't you say you would be gone for two weeks?" she persists stubbornly.

"_YOUNG LADY,_ unless you want to feel my belt on your backside, I suggest you change your tone and GO TO BED **RIGHT** **NOW!**

Hearing a sound, he looks up and sees all three of the boys watching from their bedroom doorways.

"_EVERY SINGLE CHILD IN THIS HOUSE BETTER BE IN BED BY THE TIME I COUNT TO THREE!_'

"**ONE**! **TWO**!..." Ethan sees the children scramble for their beds.

He blows out his lantern and goes back into his bedroom. _Tomorrow, I'll try to explain this to the children. _He thinks as he goes back to bed.

* * *

**The next morning**

"Uncle Ethan, Can I talk to you about Rob? Yes Claire, let's take it outside on the porch."

"Uncle Ethan, I don't understand why you are being so unreasonable about Rob's Father. Rob's told me his father left him when he was ten to go find work in the California gold mines. The gold mines were not a place for a young boy so he was left here with his Uncle Vernon. Now he has the chance to get to know his Father again."

"Claire, I know this is hard for you to believe, but the man I know as Ted Daniels and the man you see as Rob's Father are the same man. The man who I have been hired to take to justice is a known criminal. That is the man who got off of the train the other night. This is the same man Rob is calling his Father."

Trying to explain he says "I have a duty to protect the people from robberies. It's my job to catch these criminals. I also want to see that they are punished for their crimes. Just because someone looks innocent or acts innocent doesn't mean they are! There are warrants out for that man's arrest and I aim to bring him in."

"I still think you are mistaken and are being unreasonable about this!" Claire tells him angrily.

"Claire, you have the right to **think** whatever you want about this matter. However you will **do** as I tell you to do. I am the parent and I make the decisions. _You are to continue to stay here on the ranch as I told you last week._ **Do NOT** let me even_** think**_ you are disobeying me by going to see Rob or you will not like the consequences! You and your brothers are confined to this yard until I tell you differently! "

"Yes Sir!" Claire answers walking back inside.

* * *

**Vernon Jordan's House**

The evening shadows were dark enough to keep Ethan hidden as he approaches the house. Drawing his gun, Ethan quietly steps from the ground to the porch, bypassing the broken steps. As he walks quietly to the open window he hears voices from inside.

"Rob, I didn't want to leave you here, I had no choice. I had to go find work to support us. I couldn't make a living here so I went out to California. I came back to say good-bye."

"What do you mean to say "good-bye"? You can't leave me again! You just got here. I thought we could finally get to know each other and be together like we should have been while I was growing up. I want to get to know my father!" Rob answers angrily.

"Rob, I have to leave soon whether or not I stay here. Tell him Vern. I just can't!"

Ethan hears the sound of someone coughing and gasping for breath.

"Rob, look at me son." Ethan hears Vernon say. "You know I always tell you the truth, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"I have never lied to you or permitted you to not tell the truth either have I?"

"No Uncle Vernon, you've always insisted I tell you the truth and then you punished me anyway! Then you know what I'm going to tell you **is**the truth. Rob, your Pop has the lung fever. He's had it for the last three years and isn't going to be with us much longer. The doctor said maybe three weeks if that. He wanted to see you one more time and maybe spend some time with you before he passes on. Now, with all of the people in town believing he's here to rob a train, he may not be able to stay."

* * *

Just then the door is kicked wide open. Rob sees Ethan standing there with his gun drawn pointed at his father. "Mr. Jordan, I'm sorry to barge into your house like this. I came to take Ted Daniels to the sheriff. It's time for him to face up to what he has done."

Ethan notices Rob's face is wet with tears and he's sobbing quietly as he's held up by his Uncle. Turning to Rob, Ethan says "Rob, do you see the man named Ted Daniels in this room?"

Rob looks up from his Uncle's shoulder "No sir, Mr. Cord. I do not know anyone by the name of Ted Daniels so he can't be in here."

"Mr. Jordan do you know if Ted Daniels is living here with you?" Ethan asks turning to look Vernon in the eye.

"No, Mr. Cord, we don't have anyone living here with that name. Have you met my brother? This is Rob's Pop, William Jordan. He's come here from the gold mines in California to spend some time with Rob. I'm afraid he's very ill with the Lung Fever and doesn't have much time left to be with his son. As a new father yourself ,you must understand how important this is to Will. " Vernon answers looking Ethan straight in the eye.

Seeing a slight nod from Ethan, Vernon says "Will, this is Ethan Cord, he's Claire's uncle and adoptive father. Do you remember Rob telling you about Claire last night?"

"Yes, Vern. Hello, I'm Will Jordan, Rob's father."

"Nice to meet you Will. I'm sorry to hear about your illness. My sister, Claire's Mother, had it too. The children came to me when she died. That was two years ago. I wouldn't give up time with them for anything now! They are my children."

Then seeing Will nod his understanding he says "I hope you and Rob have time to be together before you are too ill to enjoy him. He has been a good friend to Claire and my boys."

"Rob, you are welcome to come see us anytime you please. Claire will be delighted to see you. The boys think of you as an older brother already. George loves to be with you. You may get tired of them hanging around. If you do just let me know and I'll take them off your hands. "

"Thanks Mr. Cord. I enjoy being with the little guys. They're fun to be around! I never had brothers to tease and play with so it's been a lot of fun over at your place. Those two can sure think up ways to get into mischief! Especially Ben! He's a scamp! Joseph gets worn out trying to keep him out of trouble!" Rob says.

* * *

**The pond** (a month later)

"Claire, I'm so glad I had a chance to get to know my Pop before he died. Thanks to your Uncle, we had three good weeks to be together. It makes me wish I had more time to spend with him. I miss him."

"Yes, I'm glad too. You deserved to get to know your father. You know what else Rob?" I'm really glad Uncle Ethan stopped being so unreasonable!"

"Me too, Claire. I don't know what changed his mind about arresting my Dad but I sure am glad something did! Claire? There's something you should know. What your Uncle said about my Dad being a train robber? Well, it turns out that was true. He really did use to rob people. He stopped doing it about five years ago he said. He did work in the mines too."

"Rob, it doesn't matter what he did. He's gone now and no one ever needs to know. You just remember the good things and not the bad. That's what I do with my Mama. I remember all the good times we had and try hard not to think of the days she was so sick she couldn't get up out of bed."

"Claire, let's go back to your place. I want to be around the boys today. I promised to teach George to spit!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Just teasing, Claire. I only promised to teach all the boys to chew tobacco!" Rob says laughing at the look of horror on her face.

"Rob, if you or the boys even think of chewing tobacco, I'll tell Uncle Vernon and Uncle Ethan on you! When they get finished you won't have a backside to sit down on and neither will my brothers! You don't want to experience a thrashing from Uncle Ethan do you?"

"Absolutely not, Claire. I told you I was never going to touch tobacco again after Uncle Vernon whipped me, remember? I told you that story not long ago. Well, I meant it. I was just teasing you to watch you get all fluffed up and red in the face. You make me think of a broody hen!"

"CLAIRE!" he sputters moments later. "Why did you push me into the pond?"

"I **do not** like being told I remind you of a dirty hen looking for a nesting place! You deserved it for teasing me like that! I'm going back home. You can come if you like but we don't have any clothes that will fit you so you'll have to stay wet!" She answers as she marches off down the road.

_Well, I guess I'd better go after her. She'll wind up lost going the wrong way! Then Uncle Ethan will tan my backside for sure!_ Rob thinks as he gets up to go after Claire.


	6. Chapter 6 Part of a Family

(Contains harsh discipline)

**A/N ( I decided to add NEW chapters to this story. Rob needed to find out what it was like to have brothers!) 9-22-12**

Ethan has decided to ask Rob to keep an eye on the children while he travels to Colorado Springs on business for Sheriff Kincaid. He also knows Rob enjoys helping out with the younger boys.

"Boys, Claire and Rob are in charge while I'm away. You do exactly what they tell you to do. If you misbehave they have permission to spank you. If they feel you need it. I warn you if you get a spanking from one of them, I will give you another one. Understand?"

"We'll be good Papa." George tells him earnestly.

"I'll behave Uncle Ethan. Claire's spanks with the wooden spatula just like Mama used to. That thing hurts!" Ben says glaring at his sister.

Ethan looks over at Claire and asks "When did you decide to spank him? The last I heard you weren't going to ever spank one of the boys."

"I changed my mind when Ben fixed a bucket of cold water to pour on my head just time I came in from getting the eggs. He made me drop all of the eggs and I nearly froze from the cold water." She answers

"When did this happen?' Ethan asks giving Ben a warning look.

"Last January. I dried off and got warm, then I took the spatula to his backside! I didn't tell you because I thought you might be mad at me for spanking him. Are you?" Claire asks.

"No, he definitely deserved it. If I had known about it, he would have had a spanking from me also. Maybe I should do that now." Ethan says, taking a threatening step towards Ben.

"No, you can't spank me two months later! Besides, I won't do it again. I promise! Please Uncle Ethan don't spank me! I'm sorry!" Ben says quickly.

"Ben, if I ever hear of you pouring a bucket of water on someone like that again, I'll put you over my knee and wallop you. Believe me, when I get through you won't _ever_ even think of doing it again." Ethan says sternly.

Rob, watching all this from his spot on the bench, just smiles to himself. He loves the interaction in the big family.

"Uncle Ethan?" he speaks up.

"Yes Rob?"

"Uncle Vernon said, I could spend the night here during the time you were gone if you wanted me too. I'd sleep in Joseph's room on the floor or I could sleep in the loft in the barn."

"You will not be sleeping in any barn, Rob! You are like one of my own children and my children live inside. You're welcome to take my room if you like. In fact, I would feel better if you stayed here at night. I've never left them for two weeks straight before." Ethan tells him.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Giving last minute instructions Ethan reminds them "Do not touch the guns. I mean NO ONE is to touch the guns at all. Claire, Rob, If threatened you may use the shotgun but that's it. I'm trusting you all to keep yourselves out of trouble. If you don't you will answer to me. I'll send a wire when I arrive and another one when I leave so you'll know about when to expect me home."

"Yes Sir. We'll be fine Uncle Ethan. Just take care of yourself and come home soon." Claire answers for everyone.

Joseph looks over at Rob wondering, _Does he feel annoyed by all of these reminders to behave like I do? Uncle Ethan must think I'm just a baby like Ben and George since he won't let me watch the house by myself. I'm __twelve__, I'm old enough to look out for the boys every other day. Why doesn't he think I can now? I like Rob but I don't need his help to look after the ranch and the boys._

* * *

**One week later**

After only a week, Rob was beginning to wish Ethan would cut his trip in half and come home. The two younger boys argued over everything. Nothing he said was ever taken for a fact. He was losing patience with them. He really didn't want to act on Ethan's instruction to spank them. He also had not mentioned their attitudes to Claire. Joseph knew but didn't help with them. Joseph was acting differently too.

Rob thinks back to that morning in the barn. The two youngest were arguing over whose turn it was to rake the stalls out and clean the chicken coop.

"I did the coop yesterday! Ben said. "George, you have to do it today!"

"NO! That's a lie! You did the stalls yesterday. Rob! He did the stalls yesterday, so I do it today. He's supposed to swap out with me every other day! That's the rule! Right Joseph?" George appealed to his older brother.

"You two argue it out yourselves! I'm not going to fix this for you. You know who is right." Joseph said walking out of the barn in disgust.

"George? Why don't you do two stalls and Ben does the other two? Then you both help each other do the coop. Don't you think that would work? How about it Ben?" Rob suggested. Ben hadn't liked that idea at all.

"No! It's my turn to do all the stalls and he has to do the coop by himself! That's the way we do it here. Uncle Ethan doesn't want us to share the chores like you said to do. Besides you aren't being fair. You're taking George's side against me!" Ben yelled just before jumping on his brother.

Before Rob could blink, both boys were rolling across the barn floor kicking and punching at each other. He could still hear them yelling. "You're a cheater, George!"

"Am Not! You're a stinking LIAR, Ben!"

"I am not! You are!"

"No, I don't tell lies, Ben. You do! I'm telling Papa on you when he comes back." That was when Ben punched George in the stomach doubling him over to gasp for breath. Getting his breath back after a few frightening seconds, he started to cry.

"Now you're just being a crybaby, George!" Ben said as he walked out of the barn.

Rob wound up doing the barn chores and the coop himself that morning. He also chopped a cord of wood and split several yards of kindling. After that he helped Claire hang out the wet clothes on the clothesline.

Now afternoon, he went looking for Joseph. Not finding him in the barn or in the house, he asks "Claire, have you seen Joseph lately? I asked him to put fresh hay down in the stalls but he hasn't done it. He hasn't fed or watered the horses today either! I'm tired of doing all the chores myself. He has to start helping out some."

"I thought the boys were doing their chores. You mean they are having you do all the work? How long has this been going on, Rob?" Claire asks.

"I've pretty much wound up doing it all nearly every day. They either don't do the chores at all or do them so sloppily that I go behind them to do it again. It's wearing me out doing all of their work plus what Uncle Ethan asked me to do and helping you as much as I can. I tell you Claire, just between us, I'm ready to paddle some backsides!"

"Why don't you then? Uncle Ethan said you could."

"I know, it's just that I want them to like me not be scared of me. I'm not their Pa so I don't feel I should be walloping them. I'll let Uncle Ethan do that."

"So, you're going to tell Uncle Ethan when he gets home?"

"You bet I am! I'm also going to tell the boys that if they don't start doing their share of the chores, I will be putting them over the hay bale and paddling their backsides! They won't know I don't intend to do it!" Rob answers.

Walking outside he hears the faint sound of gunfire in the south pasture. Turning around he goes back in and takes the shotgun down off the hooks above the fireplace. When Rob reaches the south pasture, he's surprised to see Joseph firing a revolver at a line of tin cans. Watching he sees the boy shoot five times and never hit even one can. _He needs some tips on firing that gun._ Rob thinks.

Waiting until he sees Joseph stop to reload the gun, he walks up to him. "Hi Joseph. What are you doing out here? I've been looking for you. You forgot to feed and water the horses again today. I really need you to step up and help out more. I just can't do it all myself. I'm only one man. This is at least a two man ranch wouldn't you say?" Rob grins at him.

"Well yes, I guess it takes more than one person to run it. I couldn't do all the work myself either. I've tried it before. I'm sorry I left it all for you. I'll do my part from now on." Joseph says. Taking a deep breath he asks "Rob? Are you going to tell Uncle Ethan about me using his gun ?"

"You are not very good at using it Joseph. I'd say you need some pointers on shooting. Let's make a deal, I'll help you learn to shoot if you help me with the ranch chores." Rob says.

"It's a deal Rob! Thanks for not telling on me! He'd thrash me if he found out!" Joseph tells Rob.

"My uncle would do the same, Joseph. We'd just better make darn sure not to ever, ever get caught! If we are neither one of us will be able to sit for a month!"

After four days of practice, Joseph is able to hit the cans four out of five times.

"That's very good Joseph! I think you have a natural eye on you. Most people take a lot longer to shoot this well! Let's try shooting a can from further away. I brought a larger can to use." Rob says.

Just as Joseph aims and gets ready to fire, George runs up from the trees behind the target. Reacting quickly Rob reaches out and shoves Joseph's arm into the air. In a reflex action Joseph pull the trigger and the gun goes off. Seeing Joseph shaking all over, Rob gently eases the boy to sit down.

"I could have shot him. Where did he come from anyway?" Joseph mutters .

"George, come here please." Rob calls

"Yes? Rob, why are you and Joseph playing with guns? Don't you know that's forbiddent ?"

"The word is forbidden. I want to talk about why you are here and why you ran up like that. You are not to run at someone who is holding a gun! You could have been killed! You scared us both badly, George!" Rob says.

Then he turns the child over his lap and spanks him three times with his hand. "**Don't you EVER run at someone who is holding a gun in their hand again! NOT EVER**!"he says sternly.

Crying hard, George runs towards the ranch house.

* * *

**Three days later, early afternoon**

"Well, the house and barn are still here so I guess you didn't blow up or burn down anything while I was away. The insides look good, I'm surprised to see that. I expected a bit of a mess actually." Ethan says teasing the children.

"Rob, Claire? How did everything go? Were there any problems at all? Tell me the truth, Rob. I want to hear it. Now please." Ethan says as he watches the older boy look uneasily at Claire.

Sighing quietly with the knowledge he's about to be in trouble too, Rob says "We had a few problems Sir. The boys didn't like the new chore assignments I tried to give them and got in a fistfight. They finally did their chores though not very well most days. I'd have to go behind them to fix the mistakes. Then there was the incident with the shooting." At Ethan's roar of '**SHOOTING?'** Rob stops talking.

After hearing the rest of the story, Ethan says sternly "Ben! George! Go to your room and wait for me. I'll be talking with you about your behavior in a little while. Until then you stay in your room! Joseph, you come with me. Rob, you are to go home. I will visit your uncle and tell him about your participation in this tomorrow."

"Wait! Uncle Ethan? Couldn't you just punish me the same as you would Joseph? I disobeyed you and put Joseph and George in danger. I'm sorry and I know I deserve to be punished. I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me. Uncle Vernon has been sickly lately and really shouldn't tax himself right now." Rob says quietly, waiting for Ethan's response.

"Well Rob, I did say you were part of the family, didn't I? I will do as you ask then. You come along with Joseph now." Ethan says his voice very stern.

Swallowing nervously, Rob follows Ethan as he takes them both out to the woodshed. Inside he says "Both of you were told NOT to touch the guns. Joseph, you have known the guns were forbidden since you first moved in! Hearing you both defied me is extremely disappointing. I thought I could trust you but I can see I was wrong."

Taking the razor strap down from the wall, he says "Joseph, drop your pants and bend over the barrel. Joseph is sobbing hard after the first two licks. After the tenth lick, Ethan says "You may stand now, Joseph. You will remember this thrashing son. When you do, remember how you could have been killed or injured using that gun. Don't EVER let me hear of you touching a revolver again. If you do_, I will make this thrashing seem like nothing. Do you hear me?"_

"Yes sir!" Joseph says sobbing into his arms as he leans against the wall.

"Robert! You're next, bend over the barrel!" Rob obeys waiting for the first lick to hit his backside. Feeling a little grateful he didn't have to pull his pants down. Then the first lick hits.

_YEOW! My word that stings! That felt like a streak of fire just went over my butt! _Rob has to bite his lip to keep from making a sound. By the time he feels the seventh lick, he has tears running down his face. At the eighth he sobs out "I'm sorry! I swear to God, I'll never touch a revolver again. Please Uncle Ethan, stop."

"You have two more Robert! I want to make sure you never repeat this behavior again. I will find out if you do and I will thrash you within an inch of your life!" He delivers the promised two licks. "Don't you ever touch a revolver again! Do you hear me young man?" Ethan asks his voice deadly.

"Yes Sir! I swear it! I'll never touch a gun again sir!" Rob tells him as he wipes his face.

"Both of you may wait here until you are ready to come inside. Rob you are welcome to spend the night and go home in the morning. I dare say you won't be sitting a horse any time soon! I will drive you home tomorrow and we'll tie the horse to the wagon bed."

"Yes Sir, I'll do that." Rob answers stifling his sobs. He notices Joseph is no longer sobbing but is still crying.

After Ethan leaves, Rob asks "Does he always whip that hard?"

"No, this is the first time he's ever whipped me like this. I really messed up bad this time. I sure hope he forgives me soon! I hate it when he's so disappointed in me. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I feel it too. In more ways than just in my head! God! That strap burns like fire! My Uncle's whippings are nothing compared to what I just got! I'm never going to disobey Uncle Ethan again! Is he going to whip Ben and George too?" Rob asks.

"Probably not, I think he'll just spank them. He's never used the belt on George. He's only whipped Ben with it once. He may not use his hand though. I would guess he uses that spatula Claire keeps."

Inside the house, Ethan has just come from the boy's bedroom. "Here's your little tormentor Claire. My goodness that thing causes them to squall doesn't it? You would think I was beating them the way they carried on. It was a hard spanking but I didn't give them more than six each."

"Yes, they hate this thing. I've never used it on George. Ben has felt it once with me and three times with Mama. He's never had more than four licks though." Claire answers.

"Well, after today they won't be shirking their chores or having any more fistfights without thinking of the pain in their backsides! I made sure of that." Ethan replies.

"I'm worn out Claire. I think I'll just go stretch out for a while. Wake me if you need me before supper."

"Yes, Uncle Ethan. I'm glad you're home and I hope the boys will all behave now." Claire tells him.

"Unless they want a repeat of what happened to them today, I can assure you they _will_ behave!" Ethan answers before closing the bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7 The Favor

**A/N I had a request to do more for this story. I will be adding in some new chapters. I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

**One Month Later**

Riding into the ranch yard, Rob is greeted by Joseph as he comes out of the barn.

"Rob! I'm glad to see you again. I was beginning to wonder if you were mad at me and never coming back here again."

"Whatever made you think that? What would I be mad at you about?" Rob asks in surprise.

"For having the stupidity to want to learn to shoot that revolver and for how I acted when you were staying with us. I got you a thrashing! I am very sorry Rob. Please forgive me for how I acted. I hope we can still be friends." Joseph replies his face reddening a little in shame.

"Of course I forgive you Joseph. I was the stupid one. I should have never offered to let you shoot that gun. I knew better. It wasn't your fault I received that thrashing that was all my own doing. If your Uncle hadn't given me one, _my_ Uncle would have. As it was, I got another whipping from him and he restricted me to the house for the month." Rob explains.

"You got _another _whipping on top of the thrashing Uncle Ethan gave us? How horrible of your Uncle to do that to you. **No one** should get whipped just after a thrashing! It hurts bad enough without adding on more!" Joseph says shocked that someone would be so mean.

"Oh, it wasn't right after. He waited a week for me to be able to sit down again. Then he took his belt off and whipped me on my bare butt! It took another week after that to be able to sit again! He was furious that I not only handled the gun but taught you to shoot it! "

"I dare say I won't ever even look at a revolver in the same way again! It's going to bring back bad memories. If you want to blame something, I'd blame the darn gun! Don't you think so, Joseph? If it hadn't been for the gun we wouldn't have been in all that trouble!" Rob remarks grinning at Joseph.

"Yeah that's right, it's all the gun's fault!" Joseph says snickering. "Come on in Rob. We are about to have lunch. Claire and the boys are going to be happy to see you."

"Thanks, I'd like to come in. Is your Uncle here, Joseph? I need to talk to him about something important."

"He's in town until later this afternoon. They're having a town meeting and he's going to be there with the Sheriff. He wouldn't tell me what it was about. When I asked he told me it was 'sheriff's business and if he thought I needed to know he would tell me'. I hate being left out of things. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I don't want to know what's going on." Joseph complains.

"I know exactly how you feel. If it helps any no one tells me anything either and I'm older." Rob says smiling as they walk inside.

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

Coming into the ranch yard, Ethan hears the boys squealing and laughing. After unsaddling his horse he walks back to the back of the house to see what they are up to. Coming around the corner of the house he sees Rob and Joseph twirling the boys up in the two swings hanging from the treehouse platform. Each of the boys is being twisted in the swing and then let go to unwind.

Smiling, Ethan greets Rob "Hello there Rob. I've missed seeing you around lately. Glad you could take time to come by."

"Hello Mr. Cord. I haven't been by because Uncle Vernon restricted me to the house for a month after what happened here. I came by today to apologize for how I behaved. I knew better but I just let myself do it anyway. I am terribly sorry for the way I acted and for risking the boy's lives the way I did. Please forgive me, Sir."

Walking over to where the boy was standing, Ethan puts his arm around his shoulders and tells him "You were already forgiven Rob! As soon as your punishment was over all was forgiven. I'm sorry your Uncle decided to punish you further. I felt you had already been punished enough and tried to tell him that. He didn't agree with me apparently."

"Mr. Cord, May I ask a favor?"

"Only if you go back to calling me Uncle Ethan, Rob. " Ethan says giving the boy a hug.

"Yes sir, Uncle Ethan. I was wondering if I could come stay with you for a few months. I will work for you and help out with the boys too. Uncle Vernon wants to go to California to settle my Pop's affairs. He thinks I should stay home. I sure don't want to stay in that old cabin all alone for three months. He agreed to let me come stay here if you were willing to take me on. Uncle Vernon will come by sometime this afternoon to check in with you about this."

"Rob, we would be delighted to have you. You know you are welcome to stay anytime you want to. Isn't that right boys? " Ethan says having seen the three other boys bouncing from excitement.

"YES!" Ben shouts.

"I want Rob to sleep with me in my room!" George exclaims.

"We'll discuss sleeping arrangements later George. Right now we should be starting the chores before time to help Claire with supper." Ethan tells him.

While working in the barn the boys hear a horse ride in. Looking out the barn doors, Joseph says "Rob, it's your Uncle Vernon. I guess he's here to talk to Uncle Ethan. Will he let you stay with us?"

"I think so, as long as it's alright with Uncle Ethan. I also imagine he's telling him not to let me misbehave or slack off on the work." Rob answers grinning a little.

* * *

"Ethan, you must promise me to treat Rob just as you would Joseph. No special treatment just because he's not your child. I don't want him mooching off of you. He must earn his keep. He knows I expect him to work while he's here and to obey you. If you have any trouble at all with him, feel free to tan his backside! Rob is a good boy but he's going through a time when he thinks he is older than he really is. I've had more problems in the last eight months than the whole six years he's lived with me!"

"Vern, I think I proved to him the last time he was here that I would treat him exactly like one of my own. I will continue to do so during this visit also. If he steps to far out of line, I can and will give him a whipping. You have my word on that." Ethan responds.

* * *

"Rob!" Vernon calls out loudly.

"Yes sir?" Rob answers apprehensively from the barn door, worried he'll not be permitted to stay with Ethan.

"Come out here boy! We need to talk."

When Rob approaches his Uncle, Vernon tells him "I've agreed to let you stay with Ethan for the time I'm to be gone. I've told him that you are expected to work around the ranch and to obey his rules. Ethan has agreed to treat you as he would Joseph if you misbehave in any way. He has my permission to give you a tanning if he sees fit! Do you understand ?"

Blushing, Rob answers "Yes Sir. I'll behave myself sir. I swear it."

"Swearing will get you in a lot of trouble young man. Best you remember that." Vernon teases him as he pulls Rob into a hug. "I'm going to miss you Boy! You and that obnoxious mouth of yours! _Do behave Rob. I'd hate to have to whip you the first time I see you when I get back. I will though and you know it too!"_ he whispers to the boy.

Nodding in understanding, Rob says "Write when you get out there Uncle Vernon. I'll want to know you got there safely."

* * *

**That evening after chores and supper**

Ethan looks over at Rob and says "Son, let's take a walk to the barn. I have some things I want to discuss with you in private."

Joseph teases "First night here and already in trouble enough to have to go to the barn! That's not too good Rob!"

"Joseph" Ethan says giving him a warning look. "This isn't something to tease about. "

Out in the barn, Ethan tells Rob "We have a few very firm rules in this family and I wanted to let you know what they are. One you have already found out about the hard way. No one is to touch the guns without my permission. I don't know if Joseph or Claire has told you this so I'll tell you. There are seven things that are forbidden in this family: gambling of any kind- cards or matches, smoking or using tobacco, drinking alcohol while under the age of twenty one, stealing, cheating, swearing and lying. Rob, doing any of those seven things will result in a hard whipping. I also expect you to be respectful. Part of being respectful is obedience. When you are told to do something, you do so without argument or complaints. If you disobey there will be consequences.

Rob, while you are staying here with us, I will treat you as if you were my son. You are older than Joseph so you have a few more privileges than he has. One of which is not having to attend school!" Ethan says smiling at the boy's look of happiness.

"Now do you understand the rules I have just discussed?"

Seeing Rob nod his head he asks "Do you have any questions or anything you'd like to tell me about what I just talked about?"

"Only one sir. Most of those rules are the same as what I have at home. I just wondered about the arguing part. What if I have to argue with one of the other boys to get them to do a chore or something? I also wondered what kind of consequences you mean."

"Rob, the boys are all under the same rule of obedience that I just told you about. I want to know if you have a problem with their behavior for anything. I will take care of it! I don't usually let Joseph or Claire spank the boys. I do let them use other punishments if they feel they are needed. The consequences depend on what you have done. I use extra chores, being housebound, restricted to your room, and if I feel it is needed I will give you a whipping. I doubt that you will have a problem. I've known you a few months and except for that one incident with the gun, you've behaved very well."

"Thank you sir. I try to most of the time." Rob thinks _The night visits will just have to stay a secret. I hope I can go and come as easily here. He's younger than Uncle Vernon and probably hears better. I'll really have to watch myself._


	8. Chapter 8 Older Brother

After three weeks of staying with Ethan and the children, Rob felt like part of a family. The chores were much more enjoyable when shared with Joseph. The younger boys looked up to him and followed him around constantly. He was enjoying himself until today. Everything went wrong that afternoon. Thinking back later that night Rob remembers:

He and Joseph were just finishing putting fresh hay down in the stalls. They had taken turns pitching the hay from the first hayloft to the ground and spreading it out in the stalls. Rob had been in the loft while Joseph spread the hay into the stalls. Ben had come in to watch. Thinking it would be a funny prank on Joseph, Rob tossed the whole snake skin he found down into the stall yelling "LOOK OUT, A SNAKE!"

Ben let out a scream and Joseph climbed up and over the stall wall so fast, Rob didn't even see him do it. The only problem was there was a horse standing in the last stall where Joseph landed. Having a person drop down so suddenly must have frightened the horse. She reared, backed out of the stall, leaped over Ben and galloped out the barn door.

"Rob! Come on! We have to catch that horse!" Joseph had shouted up to him. Climbing down quickly Rob followed Ben and Joseph in their chase of the horse. The stallion in the pasture became very excited as the mare ran by him and chased after her. Now they were chasing two horses!

"Rob, we've got to head them off before they get to that fence at the end of the pasture! Joseph called as they ran. The gate isn't fixed and if they do get out of that gate we'll lose them for sure!" Just as he finishes what he was saying he sees his Uncle ride past on Lightning. Quickly reaching the stallion, Ethan was able to turn him back and grab the mare by the rope dragging the ground. After putting both horses into the corral, Ethan had requested Joseph and Rob's presence in the barn.

What happened then was the part Rob would like to forget about. After several tense minutes of questioning Ethan said "So, let's see if I have it all straight. Rob threw a snakeskin at you Joseph and you climbed over into the mare's stall. Which she should not have been in with a loose rope on her." He stops to glare at Joseph. "She became frightened and jumped Ben on her way out of the barn. Then all three of you were chasing her. The stallion was chasing her also. Is this what happened?"

"Yes Sir" Rob and Joseph answered together.

"I have one more question for you two boys. What did I tell you just yesterday about fooling around and not paying attention during your chores?"

Rob glancing at Joseph decided he would answer. "You said we were to take our work seriously and not play around. You also said we were to be calm around the horses because they spook easily."

Ethan nodded and turned to Joseph. "Joseph, _when_ did I tell you to fix the back pasture gate?"

With a sigh, Joseph says "Last week, sir. I'm sorry, I just forgot it! I didn't remember until they were running for it. I'll go fix it now Uncle Ethan." As he turned to go do just that, Ethan stops him by saying

"Not quite yet, Joseph. We have something else that needs doing first." With that said he bent Joseph over the hay bale and gave him five licks with his belt. Then he bent Rob over the railing by the stalls and delivered five to his backside also.

"I mean what I say boys! If I say NO FOOLING AROUND then I mean it! You both were lucky no one was hurt and that those horses didn't get out of that pasture. If they had, you would have received this whipping with the strap instead of my belt. Rob you finish cleaning up this hay and then clean the rest of the stalls out. Joseph, you go fix that gate and I warn you both, these jobs better be done by supper!"

As Rob lay in bed remembering that horrible afternoon he hears Joseph whisper "Hey Rob? Are you alright? You're being too quiet. "

"I'm just thinking about today Joseph. I really messed up. I apologize for getting you a whipping. If it weren't for my stupid prank, none of that would have ever happened. Uncle Vernon is right when he says I have damn chicken shit for brains at times."

"_**ROB**_**!** Joseph whispers snickering . "You'd better not let Uncle Ethan hear you swearing or you'll get to feel that nice strap again! Swearing is one of the seven deadly sins around here. You know the rest, no drinking, no smoking, no lying, no cheating, no stealing, no gambling and maybe we should add in no fooling around near the horses. Oh, don't forget about always being respectful to each other and obedient too. "

"Joseph?"

"What?"

"**Shut up** and let me sleep. I'm old and need my sleep. I can't sleep with you running off at the mouth over there! Now respect your elders and _SHUT UP_!"

"YES SIR!" Joseph answers giggling quietly and thinking it was fun having an older brother.


	9. Chapter 9 Bad Choices

**Two weeks later**

"_ROB! What are you doing! Why are you crawling through the window? I thought you were asleep like I was until you woke me up!" _Joseph whispers

"I'm just coming in from going outside. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Rob explains

"_You won't be fine much longer if you make Uncle Ethan come in here! Quiet Down!" _ Joseph tells him urgently.

Hearing a thumping noise coming from Joseph's room, Ethan gets up to investigate. Lighting a lantern he makes his way through the dark to the older boy's room. Standing outside their door he hears muffled noises and whispering going on. Pushing the door open he holds the lantern high to see better.

"Rob? What are you doing on the floor, son? Did you fall out of the bed? I heard a thump."

"I must have, sir. I suddenly found myself on the floor. I'm alright though. I'm sorry I woke you." Rob answers politely. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Joseph gaping at him with his mouth halfway open. Quickly giving Joseph a look, he turns to get back into the bed.

"Good Night then. Go to sleep boys. It won't be long until we have to be up again for chores and school. I'll see you in the morning." Ethan tells the boys as he leaves the room.

"_ROB!"_ Joseph whispers in a scolding voice. "_You lied! You didn't fall out of bed you were outside! If he finds out you are going to be in huge trouble! What were you doing out there anyway?"_

"_**I'm not going to tell you. I'm going to do what I was told to do and GET SOME SLEEP! If you know what's**_ _**good for you then you will keep this quiet and do the same. If you tell him on me, I'll make your life miserable. I have many chores I can assign you! Go to sleep and forget this ever happened Joseph!"**_ Rob whispers back.

* * *

**Schoolroom , later that week**

Joseph was having the hardest time trying to keep from falling asleep. He kept pinching his leg to make himself stay alert. It wasn't working very well as his eyes kept closing. Miss. Harrison, walking around the room, checking her student's work, notices Joseph can't stay awake.

"Joseph! Stand Up! Now read your paragraph in answer to the question on the board." She calls loudly.

Joseph has his head down on his desk and doesn't answer or move.

Walking over to the boy she shakes him by the shoulder saying "Wake Up! You must get…"

Before she finishes what she was saying Joseph lashes out with his arm and hits her on her leg with his hand.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP. YOU KEEP WAKING ME UP!" He says angrily.

"JOSEPH CARROLL CORD! You are dismissed! I can not believe you would dare to strike me! I will be visiting your Uncle to discuss this with him personally. You are to go straight home!"

Even in his groggy state, Joseph hears and recognizes the tone. Waking up just in time to hear her dismiss him. Knowing it is useless to try to explain he just gets up and walks out of the school.

* * *

**The Ranch**

Later that afternoon, Rob walks the horses he's been grooming back into their stalls. While he's closing the last of the stall gates he hears a soft sound. Turning around he sees Joseph sitting in the lower loft, his knees pulled up and his head down on them.

"Joseph? What are you doing here at this time of day? Are you sick?" he asks knowing the children are still in school at this time.

"No, I'm not sick Rob. I'm in trouble. I hit Miss. Harrison by accident and she sent me home! Uncle Ethan is going to be furious with me when he finds out! It WAS an accident though. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even know I'd hit her until she yelled at me and sent me home." Joseph says his face wet with tears.

"Have you ever been sent home before?" Rob asks.

"No, up until today, I've been pretty good at school. I got into a lot of trouble when school first started but once Uncle Ethan finished with me I've been better. I've gotten some notes about talking instead of listening but Uncle Ethan didn't whip me. He's going to this time. I just know it!" Joseph says the tears beginning to run down his face again. Both boys hear the sound of a horse coming up.

Rob walks over to the barn door to check to see who is here.  
_"It's Uncle Ethan, Joseph. He's coming this way and he doesn't look too happy either!" _ Rob whispers up to Joseph.

Moving quickly, Joseph climbs down to the barn floor. He's standing waiting for his uncle when Ethan enters the barn. Before Ethan can even say anything, Joseph says "PLEASE let me explain what happened, Uncle Ethan. Please wait and listen to me before you say **or do** anything. Please!"

"Rob, would you excuse us please? I need to talk to Joseph privately."

"Yes Sir." Rob answers as he turns to leave the barn.

"Uncle Ethan, I know you are mad at me. I can see it in your face. It was an accident, I swear it! I didn't even know who was shaking me. I just hit out to get the person to stop because I was so sleepy. Honest! I wouldn't ever hit Miss. Harrison on purpose. Please Sir, you just have to believe me." He finishes with his breath hitching as he tries to keep from sobbing out loud.

"Well Joseph, that pretty much matches what Miss. Harrison told me. What I want to know is why you couldn't stay awake in school. Why is it you were so sleepy you _could not_ keep your head up? I know you are sent to bed by nine o'clock so what is it you are doing instead of sleeping? Are you and Rob playing or talking instead of sleeping?" Ethan asks his gaze very stern as he continues to look Joseph in the eyes.

"No sir. We aren't playing. We talk a little bit right before we go to sleep but it isn't long. I just keep getting waked up when…" Realizing what he is about to say, Joseph stops talking.

Frowning now, Ethan says "Keep talking Joseph. You are getting waked up when…. What? What is happening to wake you up?" "_Answer me_." He adds after Joseph just stands quietly for several minutes.

"It's Rob coming in late through the window that's waking me up. He knocks things around and it wakes me up. Then I have a problem going back to sleep. That's why I was so sleepy at school today. He came in later than usual and then woke me up last night. Sometimes I can go back to sleep but not last night." Joseph answers softly, looking at the floor.

"Joseph, Is this the truth you are telling me? If you are making this up just to get out of trouble, you are going to be _**very**_** sorry**!" Ethan says quietly.

"I'm telling the truth. You can come in any night and wait and see. You'll see I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie on top of everything else. I don't want to get the hide thrashed off of me!" Joseph says. He then asks "Are you going to whip me for being sent home for hitting the teacher?"

"I'm not going to discuss that at this time. I am going to check out what you told me and then we will discuss your punishment. You will be receiving some kind of punishment, Joseph. Don't think that you will get off without being punished. For now, you are housebound until I say differently. You will write a letter to Miss. Harrison apologizing for your behavior today. "

"Yes sir. Do you want me to go stay in my room now? "

"That would be fine, Joseph. Also don't say anything to Rob about what you told me. I will come in tonight and see for myself what's going on."

"Yes sir."

Walking slowly as he comes inside the house, Joseph is brushing away the tears that insist on falling. Rob, sitting at the kitchen table says " Oh Joseph! He whipped you didn't he? I'm so sorry! I couldn't help you get out of trouble."

Joseph just walks by him and goes into his bedroom. Lying on the bed he thinks _Rob didn't even try to think of something to help me get out of trouble. If it had been me and Ben I would've helped him. Rob doesn't make a very good big brother when you're in trouble. _ Exhausted from the emotional day he's had, Joseph falls asleep.

* * *

Hearing something moving around in the room Joseph opens his eyes expecting it to be Rob sneaking out or in. Instead he sees Ethan over by the window. "Uncle Ethan, what are you doing? What time is it?"

"It's late, Joseph. Go back to sleep. I'll take care of everything."

"Ummm, okay. " Joseph murmurs sleepily.

A few hours later the whole house is awakened by someone outside calling for Ethan.

"Ethan, open up! I need to talk to you! It's about Robert Jordan!"

"Opening the front door, Ethan finds Sheriff Tom Kincaid with Rob standing beside him. Sheriff Tom has Rob gripped tightly by the arm.

"Ethan, this young fellow says he's living with you. Is this the truth? How long is he going to be with you?" Tom asks shooting Rob a glare when he tries to pull away.

"He's going to stay with us another six weeks or more I guess. It depends on when his Uncle gets home from California. What's happened Tom? I know you didn't just come by to visit." Ethan answers.

"I will let the boy tell you himself. Go ahead son, start talking."

"I'm not your son! You don't have any right to treat me like a child, ordering me about, dragging me here when I didn't want to come. Just shove off and leave me the hell alone! " Rob says slurring the words a little.

"You just keep quiet, Robert! I'll be talking to you later! You'd best watch that mouth of yours also, young man!" Ethan says very sternly.

"What has he done Tom? You'll have to tell me because he doesn't seem to be capable at the moment."

"Oh, he's had a fine night, Ethan. He's been up at the Silver Slipper Saloon ordering people around, getting an older man to buy him whiskey and then starting a fight over a card game in which he was trying to cheat! The men at the table accused each other and well let's just say it's a good thing no one had a gun. They were so hot tempered someone could have wound up being shot! I got him out of there just before the other men turned on him. They were beating each other with their fists."

"I see. Well, thank you for bringing him home, Tom. I can't guarantee he'll stay out of trouble but he _will_ think long and hard before doing so when I am finished with him. If he causes any more trouble in town or elsewhere, just let me know and I'll take care of it." Ethan says.

Turning to Rob he says "Go to bed. We will discuss this tomorrow. It's late and everyone needs their sleep."

Going inside, Ethan sees all three of the other boys standing in their doorways. "Go back to bed boys. You need to get to sleep. Everything will be fine tomorrow. Now, go on."

George and Ben obediently go back into their room closing the door. Joseph hesitates, wanting to ask something. As Rob stalks by him to the bedroom, Joseph comes up to his Uncle.

"Am I still in trouble?"

"You are still going to write that letter of apology before school and you are still housebound for the weekend. That will be all of your punishment this time. " Ethan answers tiredly.

Smiling happily, Joseph turns to go back to bed. Just before he reaches his room he hears "Joseph?"

"Sir?"

"This incident at school _will not_ happen again, will it?" Ethan asks one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"_No Sir_! I promise it won't ever happen again!"

* * *

**The next night**

Lying in their beds before going to sleep, Joseph whispers over to Rob. "What all did Uncle Ethan do to punish you? I can see he whipped you by the way you are not lying on your back. Did he use the strap again?"

"I don't ever want to see another bottle of whiskey as long as I live! I'm never going to drink again! He made me drink until I got sick three different times! I was so sick I couldn't even walk."

"He cleaned me up, put me to bed and I slept for three hours. When I got up he took me out to the woodshed and thrashed me. For the gambling and swearing he used a switch and then the strap for the sneaking out. He made me tell him I had gone out three times before. I tell you Joseph, I've never had a whipping like that before. It was terrible. I'm hoping this will be enough punishment and he won't feel he needs to tell my Uncle Vernon about this. I really don't think I can handle another thrashing, no matter when it might happen. " Rob tells him.

"So are you going to drink or gamble again while you are here? What about going out at night? Do I have to worry about being waked up when you come in?" Joseph asks teasingly.

"I thought you knew me better than that. I am _not _crazy, Joseph. I may be stupid and make really bad decisions but I'm definitely not crazy. I won't be doing** any** of those things until I am at least thirty! I think by then your Uncle and mine might be letting me out of the yard again!"

"Maybe so Rob, but don't get your hopes up." Joseph says falling back on the bed with a bad case of the giggles.


	10. Chapter 10 Going to Denver

**Three weeks later**

Coming up to the pasture, Ethan stops at the fence to watch as Rob works with one of their new horses. The mare seems to be responding well to Rob. Catching sight of Ethan watching him, Rob calls

"Hello Uncle Ethan. I've got her just about ready to try riding her. She's accepted the saddle on her back without complaining. So far she's only complained about having the bit put in her mouth. She nipped me on the hand when I first tried it." Rob says smiling at Ethan.

"She does seem to be an even tempered girl. When are you planning to try the saddle? I think it would be a good idea for me to be around when you do. Just for safety reasons."

"Yes Sir, I was going to try her this afternoon. I could do it now though. Do you want me too?" Rob asks.

"That would be fine, Rob. Just remember to tighten everything before you mount and mount slowly. She's never had anyone sit on her and we don't know how she'll react."

Rob carefully lowers the saddle onto the horses back, reaches under her stomach and pulls the saddle strap tight. He puts his foot in the stirrup and swings his leg up and over the horse. Moving slowly he lowers himself into the saddle.

The horse bucks once and then races around the pasture coming closer and closer to the fence each time around. On the third pass she suddenly stops moving. Not holding on that tightly Rob finds himself over her head and then flat on his back on the ground.

Ethan is beside him instantly. "ROB! Are you hurt? Can you sit up for me?"

Sitting up, Rob feels a little dizzy but mostly embarrassed. "I've never been tossed like that before. I can usually hold on better. I misjudged her reaction! She's a lot more hot headed than I thought! She makes me think of Claire in that way. All sweet and nice and then without warning turns on you!"

Ethan has to chuckle at that assessment of his feisty niece. "You'd better not let Claire know you just compared her to a horse! There's no telling what she might decide to do to you!"

"Yeah, I once said she reminded me of a broody hen and she pushed me into the pond!"

"AHH, now I understand why you came back soaked to the skin that day. I always wondered about that. Claire does have a bit of a temper sometimes. Her Mama was just like that. She pushed me into the horse trough once when I was ten. We were in town doing errands for our Pa and I sassed her. One minute I was on the dusty street being defiant to my sister and the next I was face down in dirty water in a horse trough! I never sassed her again!"

"Do you think you can stand now, son? I'll be here to help you."

"Yes sir. I'm sure I can stand now. I'm not feeling dizzy now, but that landing sure did restart the fire in my butt! You'd think after all these weeks it would have died down a little. You sure do know how to give out a thrashing."

"Well Robert, I meant for you to feel the consequences of such poor decisions. Lucky for you most of your consequences were focused on your backside. You could have been shot for doing such a dangerous thing. I wanted to make sure that you would never do something that foolish again without at least thinking of the pain you felt the first time. _Bad decisions like that can cause you to be killed_! If a little pain and sickness helps you to remember not to be so foolish again then I highly think it was worth it." Ethan answers sternly.

"Yes Sir. I am so sorry I disappointed you and caused all of the trouble. I'm also sorry to have acted out during the time I've been staying here. You were right to whip me and give me that thrashing too. I deserved everything for being so stupid! I promise you right now, I won't be stupid anymore." Rob says fighting the tears that are threatening to come.

Pulling the boy up and into his arms, Ethan says "Rob, you are _NOT_ stupid. You are a very bright and capable young man. If I didn't think of you in that way I wouldn't be trusting you to work with the horses. You made a mistake. A big mistake but it was just a mistake. If you learn from it then that's what's important. I punished you because I care about you. If I didn't I would have waited for your Uncle and let him take care of punishing you."

"Now let's catch this mare and put her back into the barn. The children will be home from school soon and I have a surprise to share with everyone." Ethan tells him.

**Later that evening**

Ben is parading around the front room chanting "No more teachers, no more books, no more homework! School vacation!"

"BEN!" Ethan calls after the third time he hears this. "Come here and sit down we have something to discuss as a family."

Coming to the seat and sitting next to George, Ben watches his Uncle apprehensively. The word 'discuss ' usually means talk about something someone did wrong and leads to punishment in his view.

"Is somebody in trouble, Uncle Ethan? I didn't do it! Honest I didn't" Ben says worriedly.

"Do what Ben? What is it you didn't do?" Ethan asks curiously. As far as he knows there hasn't been any misbehavior out of anyone since that time with Rob. Apparently the rest of the boys had decided they weren't going to risk getting the punishment he had administered to Rob! Ethan smiles to himself.

"I don't know about anything bad going on but if there is I didn't do it!" Ben says.

"Me either!" George decides he'd better speak up just in case.

Seeing his Uncle's lips twitch just a little Joseph puts in "It wasn't me either. Whatever happened I had absolutely nothing to do with it! I probably wasn't even here. No, change that to, I wasn't here. I know nothing about it. I didn't do it. I never thought about doing it. It was all Rob's fault again." Joseph can't resist teasing Rob.

At Rob's sputter of "Hey! I had nothing to do with it! It wasn't me!" Ethan breaks down.

Laughing until he has to wipe tears off his face he says "Boys, this isn't about anyone doing anything wrong. Thank you for the entertaining speeches though!" Getting himself under control he says "I received a wire from Rob's Uncle today. He wants us all to meet him in Denver on Monday. We'll stay there for two nights. He has some business to take care of and needs Rob there with him to do it. He's invited the rest of us to come along to see the sights of the city. Would you like to go?"

Claire gasps "Denver! Oh, I'd love to go. We could go to the theaters and see a show! The stores would have the latest styles of clothes too! Oh! This will be so much fun!"

"Claire." Ethan says somewhat sternly.

"We are not going to be there to shop for clothes and go to the theater. We are going because Rob's Uncle asked us to accompany Rob to Denver. We will be there as his guests and do whatever he wants to do."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry I just got excited." Claire answers

"Rob, your Uncle is going to be visiting some banks so he asks that you bring a suit to wear when you go along. Do you own a suit son?"

"No sir. I've never had a suit. Uncle Vernon must have forgotten this. Maybe I can wear a nice shirt and my best pants." Rob answers.

"No son. He explicitly stated that you were to be dressed in a suit with a tie and good shoes. He told me to buy one if you didn't have one. I've already sent a wire to your Uncle confirming we will be there. I also sent one to a tailor I know who has several ready made suits for sale. I told him we were coming in on Sunday and he's agreed to open the shop for us."

"We're leaving Sunday?" Claire asks. At Ethan's nod, she says "Oh! I've got to get the clothes washed and hung out to dry. The boy's best clothes aren't ready! We have to be dressed properly to go to the city. JOSEPH! GET ME A TUB OF WATER!" she commands her brother.

"_Claire Lucille_!" Ethan says sternly, frowning at the young girl.

"Sir?" Claire asks, swallowing nervously at the look on her Uncle's face and his use of her middle name.

"You _will _stop this behavior at once! The boys will help you get ready but you are _NOT_ to treat them as if they were your servants! If I hear you talk to another person in that tone you just used, I will turn you over my knee! Now apologize to Joseph for ordering him around and ask him politely for his help."

Blushing at being scolded so harshly in front of Rob, she says "I apologize for ordering you instead of asking nicely Joseph. Would you please bring in the tub and fill it for me? Ben and George, could you please go get your best shirts and pants for me? I'll wash those first."

As the boys go off to do as she asks, Rob turns to Ethan and asks "Did my Uncle say anything about how long he might stay in Denver? Did he say when he would come back to Paradise?"

"Rob, all I have to go on is the telegram saying he needs you to meet him in Denver for some business. You'll have to ask him your questions when you see him."

"Well, I hope he doesn't plan to stay long! I hate cities and I want to come back here!" Rob says petulantly , sounding more like a young boy than a young man of nearly sixteen.

"You just remember to do as you are told and mind your manners young man! I mean it! " Ethan says seeing the look on Rob's face. "If you misbehave while we are with your Uncle, you **will** answer to me as well as him! You'd best be remembering that!"

"Yes Sir. I'll behave. I just hope he plans to come back here to live. I couldn't bear being away from here. I love the horses and wide open lands. I feel all cramped in the city and I don't breathe very good either. The one other time we went to Denver was when I was twelve and I got so sick the doctors put me in a hospital. I couldn't breathe without a tent over me for a whole week. Uncle Vernon said he thought he would lose me then."

"Ever since that time, I haven't wanted to go when he visits Denver. I really don't like the big city. I feel trapped and nervous. There's too many people and not enough air or grass for me. I'd never survive living in a place like that. I need open spaces and room to run just like a wild horse!" Rob says as Claire and the boys come back into the room.

"I feel the same way now. Before we moved out here I didn't think I'd like living away from the city. I wasn't sure I'd like being around horses and cows all the time. But now after we've lived here almost two years, I couldn't go back to the city. I want to be outside and free. It's too hard being cooped up inside and having to behave well all the time in the city." Joseph says agreeing with Rob.

"Well, I for one like both places!" Claire announces. "It's fun to go to the city and shop or see a show. We can't really shop out here. There just aren't any good places to buy clothes here. We have the school plays but that is no where near the quality of a stage show! I hope I can get to see another stage show again sometime. I miss them."

"I don't!" Joseph says. "If I never saw another production, it would be fine with me. I had enough of stage life when we had to travel all the time with Mama. I like the ranch the best! Say what you want but this is best!"

"Joseph, Claire, there are chores to be done before we can go to the city. Please hold your discussion until later so you can begin getting them done." Ethan says reminding his older children to get busy. "Ben, George, you two split up and help Claire, Joseph and Rob get ready to leave. We need to be packed and ready by tomorrow afternoon."


	11. Chapter 11 Surprising News

_**Denver, two days later**_

Finally after what seems to Rob to have been several hours of torture he has on a well fitted black suit with a crisp white shirt. The collar of the shirt is snug against his throat and the suit is scratchy. Rob has to work to keep from sighing out loud. He much prefers to wear dungarees and soft cotton shirts than this outfit. All he can do is hope he won't have to wear it long.

"Well Rob, you look very nice in that suit. Mr. Pepper did a good job on it. You can't tell he had to alter it to fit you. I'm sure your Uncle will approve." Ethan tells the young man who is staring forlornly in the mirror.

"Yes sir. Thank you Mr. Pepper for helping me." Rob answers having caught the hint in what Ethan had just said.

Ben and George having watched the whole fitting and tailoring process now sit looking at Rob. Ben can't resist teasing him a little "Rob? I don't think your Uncle is going to know you. He's not going to be looking for a blonde haired penguin!"

George giggles at this.

Rob just glares at Ben. Wearing a torture suit is not at all amusing to him!

"Benjamin!" Claire scolds. "Mind your manners! You are not being very polite!"

Turning around from paying for the suit, Ethan hears Claire scolding Ben. Walking over he says "What did he do, Claire?"

"He said Rob looked like a blonde haired penguin in the suit."

"Well, Rob, I'm sorry to say this but It's true. You do look a little like a penguin." He reaches out and ruffles Ben's hair as he adds "However, he should know better than to point that out to you!"

Ben just grins then says "Sorry Rob."

"All right, now we have to head over to the shoe store across the street. Rob needs some nice dress shoes to go with this wonderful new suit!"

Hearing this statement makes Rob roll his eyes behind Ethan's back. Watching him Joseph has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. He has been enjoying Rob's misery all afternoon. It's fun having the chance to see someone else suffer through clothes shopping as he hates it himself!

At the shoe store Rob feels he is being tortured some more. Naturally he has to try on several pairs and different sizes of shoes to find the ones Ethan thinks look best. Even at fifteen Rob has a very hard time not squirming around on the seat as the man fits him. Finally they settle on a black pair of shoes with small silver tips on the ends. Hoping they are finished shopping now he looks wistfully at the door.

Catching the boy's wistful look, Ethan smiles at him. "Rob, we're done now. You have been very cooperative today. I appreciate it."

"All right everyone, it's time to go to the hotel and get some supper! This shopping for clothes makes me hungry." Ethan tells the children.

At the hotel, they go up to their rooms. Ben, Joseph and Rob are sharing one room while Ethan has George in with him. George has asked for Claire to stay with him.

After washing up and brushing their clothes to remove the soot from the train ride, Ethan says "Let's go find the dining room. Remember, to be on your best behavior and use your best manners. I wouldn't want to have to bring someone back here for punishment " Looking specifically at Ben and George.

* * *

"The two younger boys will have soup first and then the roast beef dinner. I'll have the same please, except I will take coffee to drink while they will have milk." Ethan tells the young waiter.

"Yes Sir. For you gentlemen?" The young man asks winking at Rob and Joseph.

Rob says "I would like the steak dinner with the soup to start with. I'd like coffee as well."

Joseph orders the same meal as Rob. "I'll have a soda to drink, please." Joseph tells the waiter. Just as the young man starts to add that to the order Ethan says "He'll have milk the same as the younger boys." Giving Joseph a look that dares him to argue.

"Yes Sir, three milks added to the list sir. And for you Miss? " he asks Claire.

"I'd like soup and then the chicken dinner please. I'll just have water to drink." Claire answers.

With a side glance at Ethan to see if this was acceptable, the young man writes her order. "It will be just a few minutes sir before I have the soup ready. I'll bring all of you some water first. We pride ourselves on our sparkling clean drinking water! It's the best in town!"

"Uncle Ethan, _why_ wouldn't you let me try a soda?" Joseph asks irritably after the waiter has left. "We had them in Colorado Springs last year. You let _Rob_ order the drink he wanted."

"Yes I did Joseph. Rob is old enough to choose wisely. We did have sodas in Colorado Springs but they were for dessert. I want you to eat your supper not ice cream soda. We'll get some sodas for dessert **if** we behave." Ethan says shooting Joseph a warning look. "Does that sound good to everyone?"

"Yes Sir!" they all answer at once.

About finished with his supper George starts wiggling in the chair. Ben sitting on the other side of George begins to wiggle around too, turning backwards in the chair to look behind him. The dining room has a small fountain on the back wall that Ben really wants to go see. He's about to ask if he may go when he hears his Uncle's voice.

"**Ben**, sit still and sit correctly, please." Ethan tells him firmly. With a small sigh Ben turns back around.

"George" Ben says quietly "Look at that pretty fountain back there. Wouldn't it be fun to go see it?" George wiggles around so he can see the fountain too.

"_Turn around_ and sit quietly George." Ethan tells him after he accidentally bumps into the table causing a water glass to spill.

Giving the two youngest a stern look, Ethan says "_**SIT STILL**_, before you earn a sore backside!"

George can't help but squirm around again earning another stern reproving look from Ethan. To George, it seems as if he's been sitting still all day. _I just want to get up and go see that fountain like Ben said. _ He thinks.

Seeing Ethan busy talking to a man at the next table, he whispers to Rob. "Rob will you take us to see that fountain back there? I really want to see it!"

Rob glances at Ethan. Seeing he's still talking to the man and now Joseph and Claire are also, he decides it would be all right to let the boys see the fountain.

The fountain is mounted to the wall and has a mosaic tile background. The tiles are set to show a scene of the sun shining on the snow white mountain tops. The water collecting in the small base of the fountain has a dark blue tint because of the tile work set into the base.

Before Rob can tell him not to, Ben has reached down and cupped his hands into the water. First he splashes it on his face and then cups another handful and tosses it at his brother.

George gasps in surprise as the water is cold. Giggling, Ben splashes him with his hand in the water. This time the water hits George just below the waist on his pants. Looking down at himself, George says tearfully "Papa's going to think I wet my pants, Ben! He'll spank me! Why did you have to be so mean?" Then before Ben can answer or Rob can say anything he rushes past the fountain and out the other end of the room.

"I'm going after him Ben. I'll catch up to him." Rob says as he walks off quickly.

Turning and walking back to the table, Ben feels ashamed of himself. He's also a little worried about how Ethan might react to his prank. _Maybe he won't notice they're gone or if he does he won't find out why._ He thinks.

Finished with his conversation, Ethan turns back to the table to find Rob and George missing.

"Ben? Where are Rob and George? Do you know why they left?"

"They went out the back. They didn't say why or where they were going." Ben answers.

Frowning slightly at that, Ethan says "The rest of you stay put and don't leave this room! I'm going to find them and I'll come back to get you." Not finding them on the first floor, he goes up to their rooms. Coming into the room he sees George lying face down on the bed crying hard. Rob is trying to comfort him.

"Shhh, come on now stop crying. It's alright. Accidents happen sometimes. It's not your fault! I got you cleaned up and you're all right now. _ Please_ stop crying. We need to go back down before Uncle Ethan gets worried about us." At a noise by the door Rob turns to see Ethan standing there.

At Rob's stricken look, Ethan says in a quiet but stern voice "What happened Rob? Why did you and George run off like that? I thought you would know better than to disappear without telling anyone! You worried me!"

"I'm sorry, I just had to move fast to catch up with George. He was running as fast as he could to get back here. I just followed him without thinking, I guess." Rob answers watching Ethan's reaction.

"I see. What made him run off like that?" Ethan asks moving to the bed.

Rob just motions for him to let George answer that question.

"George? Come on now stop crying and sit up. We need to talk." Ethan says sitting down on the bed.

Sitting up George says tearfully "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. My good pants got wet!

"What happened to make your pants wet George? Did you wait too late to go to the necessary again? " Ethan asks sternly.

"No sir. I didn't wet my pants, Ben did!"

"How do you mean, George? How did Ben cause you to wet your pants?" Ethan asks misunderstanding what he means.

"_**Papa**_! I didn't WET my pants, I_ got_ them wet. Ben splashed me with water at the little fountain and I came up here to get dry ones. Everybody would think I was a baby who wet his pants if I didn't! Are you mad with me? Am I going to get a spanking for running off?"

"Not this time George. You were upset and not thinking straight. If you do it again though, I will paddle your backside young man! You know better than to go off like that without permission, especially in a strange place!"

Looking carefully at his Papa's face, George relaxes and leans into him suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Come on George let's get you ready for bed. It's been a long day."

After getting him into his nightshirt, Ethan begins to tuck him into bed when George stops him.

"Papa, don't tell Claire. She'll get mad 'cause I don't have clean good pants anymore. **She **might spank me!"

Rob chuckles quietly at that.

"We'll lay out the pants so they'll dry, George. No one is going to spank you, _unless you don't settle down and go to sleep!_

"I wanted to get a soda and now I can't! I wish Ben wasn't so mean!" George says yawning.

"We'll get one tomorrow. _Right now you need to get to sleep__."_ Ethan answers.

"Rob? Will you go get Ben please? After you bring him up, you can all order a soda if anyone would like to. I need to have a private discussion with Ben."

"Yes sir, I'll have him here in a few minutes. Shouldn't I let him pad his pants with the cloth napkins first?" Rob asks teasingly.

"No thank you, Rob. He needs to _feel _the lesson I'm going to be administering."

* * *

**The First Bank of Denver**

"Mr. Carrothers, this is my nephew Robert Jordan, William was his father. Rob, Mr. Carrothers is the bank manager."

"Nice to meet you sir." Rob says shaking the man's hand.

"You as well Rob. Your Uncle has told me you live on a ranch. I myself enjoy city life over ranching. Horses and cows are smelly, loud and difficult to work with. I much prefer people."

Bristling at the man's words Rob clamps his mouth shut to keep from answering back. He reminds himself of Ethan's warning to behave. Another time he would have straightened the man out.

"Rob, we are meeting today to settle your father's estate. He died several months ago correct?"

Rob nods, wishing he would hurry up. The suit is tightening around his neck and he feels hot and clammy at the same time.

"Your father died without knowing he was wealthy, Rob. You see the last bit of ore he left with the assayer turned out to be rich in gold. You have inherited that money although your Uncle here will be the trustee until you turn twenty one. You, young man are worth five thousand dollars at this time. Your Uncle has invested us with the care of your money. We will hold the money for you and it will gather interest until you say differently. You can make no changes without your Uncle's permission until you are of legal age however."

"Now Mr. Jordan, I believe you expressed the desire to have another adult as guardian over Rob and the trust?"

"Yes, this is Mr. Ethan Cord. He will act as guardian if something should ever happen to me. I have the legal documents here to sign today also. You did say you were a lawyer didn't you?"

"I did and I will notarize these for you. Now, please sign on the lines." He says pushing forward a set of papers towards Rob.

After the papers have been completed, Mr. Carrothers smiles at Rob. 'Well Rob, now that you have money I guess you'll move here to the city. You won't need to work around smelly animals any longer. In fact I can get you a job here in the bank. You could be the errand boy, running errands for us. Imagine a boy worth as much as you having a job as an errand boy!"

Seething now at the man's insulting tone and his put down of Rob's favorite place, the ranch, Rob says "Mr. Carrothers, I may be wealthy but _I am not_ stupid enough to take a job with a **pompous idiot **like you! I hate your bank and your damn city too. So just take your job and ….."

That's as far as he gets before Ethan has hauled him by the arm out of the room. Looking into the face of a furious Ethan makes Rob back down immediately. He doesn't have the courage to say another word.

"Young Man! That behavior is _absolutely _unacceptable and you know it! You get yourself back in there _and apologize_ this minute! Your language has just earned you a meeting with my belt when I get you back to the hotel! Now MOVE!"

"I apologize for my outburst Mr. Carrothers. Thank you for offering a job but I have one. I work at a ranch! I much prefer the smelly animals over rude people in cities like this." Rob says leaving the room, barely restraining himself from slamming the door.

"Mr. Carrothers, I apologize for my nephew's behavior. He has been brought up better. All of this is a shock to him. He wasn't aware of any of the findings in California. He will be a cooperative client. I can assure you of that. You won't be seeing any more outbursts from him." Vernon says quietly.

"Mr. Jordan, , I should apologize also. I should have realized the boy would take offence at my teasing about ranch life. Have a nice day Gentlemen." Mr. Carrothers replies as they leave the room.


	12. Chapter 12 Unwelcome Wealth

**Later that night**

Ethan and Vernon are sipping coffee as they talk. "Ethan I appreciate you taking care of Rob so well. I can see you and he have a father/son relationship. He was quite uneasy when you grabbed him by the arm at the bank. I think he'd forgotten you were there." Vern says smiling.

"Thank you too for handling the discipline today. I just didn't want to have to whip my nephew when I had just seen him again after nearly three months! You were right he deserved that whipping for his deplorable language and behavior. I'm pretty sure from the look on his face at dinner that he will remember that lesson for a while!"

"I said I would whip him if he didn't behave today so I did. His behavior was completely out of bounds and I made sure to express that on his backside! He and I have had a few go rounds with my belt and a few weeks ago, I had to use a switch with the strap also. I'll fill you in on that story later."

"So where did you stash the children, Ethan? I expected them to be here."

"I assigned Rob and Claire the job of watching them tonight. They are all in the next room and they'd better behave themselves! Ethan says as a loud crash comes through the wall. Hearing another muffled thump and what sounds like yelling, Ethan says "We'd better go see what's going on."

"**Robert William Jordan**!" "**Joseph Adam Carroll Cord**!" Vern and Ethan say at the same time as they open the door of the next room. Hearing their names the two boys spring apart and stand up.

"Explain yourselves! What were you doing rolling around on the floor like that? You know how I feel about fighting!" Ethan says glaring at the boys as he sees two lamps on the floor. One is broken in pieces while the other has a long crack in the porcelain base. They see several of the chairs and a table knocked over.

Ben, thinking he can help and to keep himself out of trouble says "Joseph called Rob a 'Poor little rich kid' and said he wouldn't want to be friends with us now that he's rich. Rob said he would but Joseph wouldn't stop teasing him. Rob told him to stop but he wouldn't. Joseph was calling him "Mr. Money Bags." Rob shoved him and he fell into the lamp table. Then they were rolling around on the floor hitting each other and knocked the other lamp over just before you came in."

Ethan walks over and takes Joseph by the arm "Let's go Joseph" he says taking him out of the room. Vernon says "Come with me Rob. We are going to have a long talk in my room."

Ben smiles to himself thinking;_ At least it's not me going to get a walloping this time! Yesterday's will last me a while. I sure didn't know he would get so mad about a little water. He said I lied to him, I don't see it. How could I lie when I never ever said why Rob and George left. Something about I lied by not telling what I knew. Oh well, I'm glad I didn't get in this argument or I'd be in trouble too._

* * *

**Later in The boy's room**

"I'm sorry I teased you tonight, Rob. Uncle Ethan walloped me good. He made me take down my pants! His hand hurts almost as much as his belt. I don't know why I always shoot off my mouth without thinking first. I get in more trouble for that!" Joseph tells Rob.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I had the same problem today. I couldn't control my temper or my mouth and I wound up getting a whipping and a tongue lashing because of it! I spouted off to the bank manager and said some pretty awful words. Uncle Ethan whipped me with _**my **_pants down for that! He warned me this morning to behave myself today. I kind of forgot that when I got so mad!"

"Then tonight I got my ears blistered from Uncle Vernon for shoving you and losing my temper _**again.**_ He probably would've whipped me if he hadn't just come back. He did give me five wallops with his hand that still sting. I'm not sure I'm going to survive having both Uncles as my guardians. If I ever wind up getting two whippings when I mess up I know I won't." Rob says yawning. "Good Night."

"Yeah, well you'd better be good from now on or your butt is going to suffer! You should know by now Uncle Ethan ALWAYS does what he says. There's_ never_ been a time in the two years I've known him that he's said he was going to whip me and didn't do it. I always hope he'll forget he promised to whip me but he never does! I wish he wasn't so good about keeping _**that**_ kind of promise!"

"You talk too much Joseph, you know that? Good Night!" Rob tells him.

Joseph snickers softly. "Rob, you sure are funny. You talk more than me! Besides, I'm not sleepy."

**Go to sleep **Joseph! _**I'll **_come over there and _spank_ you on your bare butt if you don't. Watch me and see!"

"Good Night Rob. I like having a big brother to get in trouble with. Let's plan our next adventure_**. I know! **_We can spend some of that money you got to buy some smokes! How about it?"

"_**JOSEPH! ADAM! CARROLL! CORD**_!" Rob says threateningly as he moves the covers off and sits up on the side of his bed. He doesn't hear another word from the boy in the next bed. Just quiet snickering.

"You'd _better_ be joking, Joseph! If I **even** think you have touched tobacco, I'll whip you myself and then I'll tell Uncle Ethan and you'll get a thrashing with the strap! Don't think I'm joking because I am very serious about this!

**Vernon's Room**

"'Well now that we've survived the temper tantrum and a brawl, maybe things will settle down for the rest of the night! I tell you Ethan, I don't know how you do it. How do you manage all of these children at one time? You had four already and then I dumped mine on you too! I feel I should apologize for that after seeing how he has behaved today. Was he like this the whole time I was away?"

"No, he has been very helpful and we have enjoyed having him as part of the family. I think Joseph has especially enjoyed having an older boy to be with. It's been good for him to have Rob around to tease with and look up to. They have had their problems though. Joseph alternates between worshiping Rob and then being very jealous when he gets privileges that he doesn't."

"What kind of problems exactly? You mentioned earlier having to take a switch to Rob. Although I'm not surprised to hear it, I would like to know what he did."

"I'll tell you but I want you to remember this happened over a month ago. I took care of it and I sincerely don't think he will ever do it again." At Vern's look he begins, "Rob was brought home by the sheriff. He had been sneaking out for several nights and was caught in the saloon. He had been drinking and picked a fight with some men who were gambling. Tom said he caught Rob trying to cheat at cards which started a huge fight among the men."

Vernon's face has gone a deep red color. "I've got a good mind to go haul him out of that bed and thrash him right now! How dare he behave like that! He could have been killed! When I get finished with him he won't touch alcohol or cards ever again!"

"Well, before you light into him let me tell you how I punished him. The day after he was brought home was one I don't think he'll ever forget. After what he went through, I seriously doubt you need to worry he'll be wanting to drink any time soon. I forced him to drink whiskey until he was too sick to even make it to the outhouse. He couldn't even walk he was so sick. After I let him sleep for a few hours I got him back up and took him out to the woodshed. That is when I took a switch to his bare backside. Vern, I was pretty angry and I was a little harsh. I gave him ten with the switch and then ten with the razor strap after that. He couldn't sit at all for two days."

"Ethan you handled it the way I would have if I had been here. I think I would have thrashed him with the switch then forced him to drink until he passed out. After he woke up I would have taken that strap to him. I'm not so sure I shouldn't thrash him myself. This is one lesson I want to make sure he learns!"

"You do what you think you need to Vern. It's up to you how you raise Rob." Ethan answers.

"Were there any more problems I should know about? He didn't steal something or play with the guns again did he?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no. The boys got themselves in trouble a few times but nothing too bad. There was the incident with the horses."

After hearing the story of the snakeskin and the horses, Vernon just shakes his head laughing. "As I said before, I don't know how you manage all those kids. Just trying to keep Rob on the straight and narrow is hard enough for me. After what you've told me, I'm not doing such a great job at that. Now with this money situation I hope he doesn't start acting out more."

"Vern, all I do is tell them my expectations and explain why I expect that behavior. If they don't do as I say then they have to face the consequences. I believe in giving out spankings or whippings when they need it. We also talk about what they did wrong and how to change the behavior. I don't always whip them, sometimes I confine them to their room or the ranch for a while. Getting extra chores is another punishment they despise. Joseph would rather take a whipping than be housebound to the ranch or have extra chores!"

"Rob is the same way. He hates having to have a whipping but being given extra work just about kills him. He mopes around acting exhausted for days after being made to do extra chores! I'm ready to get back to the ranch. I imagine it's overrun with weeds in the corral and has knee high grass in the pasture. I appreciate you taking in the animals as well as Rob. We'll get them all moved back to our ranch as soon as we can."

"So you are planning to come back to Paradise then? Rob was worried you wouldn't want to come back. He does love ranching more than anything else, you know. He'll make a good landowner and ranch manager when he's old enough to handle the responsibility. I think you and I make a good team when it come to your young Rob's ranching education."

"Yes we do and for his discipline also! I hope you will continue to have him work some at your ranch as well as continue to discipline him if he needs it. I plan to come back to Paradise but I will have to travel some for meetings with the bank. They want me to come every three months to fill me in on the earnings or some such nonsense. I told them I would do my best to come but not to worry if I didn't show up."

"Vern, I consider Rob as one of my children now. Anytime he wants to come over he is welcome to. If you need him to stay with us while you are away, he is welcome to do so. The boys all look up to him and I'm afraid Claire has feelings for him. Rob seems to see her as a friend and sister and I hope he continues with that way of thinking for a long time! I am definitely not ready to deal with boy/girl problems with my fourteen year old niece!"

"I know Ethan. I want to keep Rob a child as long as possible. I don't know if that's going to work if he already has a girl after him! I see trouble coming!"

"I'll be ready to step in and stop it when it comes, Vern. Are you with me?"

"Right there with you Ethan." Vern says grinning at him.


End file.
